Mi vida en Londres
by Ljoe
Summary: Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III vivía con mi padre Estoico el basto como mi madre (Valhallarama) murió cuando era un niño de 4 años mi padre me cuido por un tiempo al menos asta que cumpliera 5 años porque vino mi abuelo por mi para llevarme con el a Londres
1. Capitulo 1: el comienzo

**Hola lectores es el primer fanfiction que escribo por lo que desidia serlo un AU moderno ya que mi hermano me lo a pedido**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota: los sirvientes mayor domos y los demás empleados de la mansión sus parlamentos serán escritos en cursiva sin mas demoras les dejo la historia aquí**

_**Como entrenar a tu dragón Mi vida en Londres **_

**Capitulo 1: el comienzo **

Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III vivía con mi padre Estoico el basto como mi madre (Valhallarama) murió cuando era un niño de 4 años mi padre me cuido por un tiempo al menos asta que cumpliera 5 años porque vino mi abuelo por mi para llevarme con el a Londres pero ya han pasado 10 años desde que llegue a Londres con mi abuelo (Hakon) la familia de mi madre es muy rica por lo que cuando llegue a la mansión de mi abuelo me dijo que no podía salir a la ciudad solo podía estar en la mansión y en el patio trasero el me dijo que llevaría una educación en casa por lo que contrato profesores para que me enseñaran la mayoría renuncio porque yo aprendía muy rápido aprendí 6 idiomas diferentes los cuales son ingles, francés, japonés, coreano, español y latín también aprendí artes marciales mixtas pero lo deje después de un tiempo ya que durante el entrenamiento lastime a mi profesor por lo que llano quise seguir entrenando pero logre tener un abdomen a pleno marcar y las tres únicas artes marciales que aprendí fueron karate, jiu jitsu, kick boxing también aprendí a tocar el piano, guitara, violín y flauta también aprendí lo esencial matemáticas, español, química, física, computación, historia y trigonometría en fin así termine en Londres

Mayor domo: _amo Hipo su maestro de piano ya esta aquí_ (tocando la puerta de la habitación de Hipo)

Hipo: ok gracias Erik en un momento bajo solo espérame un segundo ya casi término mis deberes (se apuro a terminar sus deberes y abrió la puerta de su cuarto) listo vamos Erik

Erik: _corra señor se le hace tarde para sus clase recuerde que hoy termina de aprender piano_

Hipo: si ya lose no tienes que repetírmelo cada cinco minutos

2 horas después de que Hipo terminara su clase de piano Hacon el abuelo de hipo lo mando a llamar ya que tenía un asunto que arreglar con su nieto y una noticia que darle

Hacon: Albert (grita el nombre de su confiable amigo o como el le dice su mano derecha)

Albert: _si señor que se le ofrece_ (entra al despacho de su jefe)

Hacon: seme ofrece que traigas a mi nieto necesito hablar con el

Albert: _si señor en un momento lo traigo_ (salió del despacho de su jefe)

Mi entras tanto hipo se en con traba en la piscina nadando ya que a el le gusta mucho el nadar y la lluvia

Albert: _a mejorado mucho joven desde la ultima ves que vine a verlo_ (lo dijo extendiéndole una toalla para que se secara)

Hipo: haaa (se asusta al ver a la mano derecha de su abuelo) Albert no me aseste que sucede espera no me digas mi abuelo te mando a llamarme porque descubrió que otra ves intente salir de la mansión

Albert: _si Erik le conto los problemas que causaste el día de hoy sabes perfecta mente bien que no puedes salir de la mansión porque lo sigues intentando_ (pregunto algo curioso porque nadie sabe que es lo que pasa por su cabeza)

Hipo: porque es aburrido estar en la mansión mi abuelo me regalo 2 auto y 1 moto y no e podido usar las incluso ya aprendí a manejar conozco todo sobre Londres y aun así no me deja salir (salió de la piscina se seco y entro a su cuarto cambiarse) espérame aquí no tardo solo me voy a cambiar ok

Albert espero a hipo afuera de su cuarto para que pudiera escoltarlo al despacho del abuelo de hipo

**Con esto termino el primer capitulo con las preguntas ¿Qué le quera decir Hacon a Hipo? ¿Cuál será la noticia que le quera dar a Hipo? Espero y les allá gustado mi primer finc **


	2. Capitulo 2: una gran noticia y una visit

**Hola aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de mi vida en Londres se que el primer capitulo que hice fue muy corto por lo que esta ves intente hacerlo un poco mas largo **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota: los sirvientes, mayor domos y los demás empleados de la mansión sus parlamentos serán escritos en cursiva sin mas demoras les dejo la historia aquí**

_**Como entrenar a tu dragón Mi vida en Londres**_

**Capitulo 2: una gran noticia y una visita inesperada**

Albert espero a hipo afuera de su cuarto para que pudiera escoltarlo al despacho del abuelo de hipo

Hipo: listo vámonos

Hipo y Albert caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de Hakon cuando por fin llegaron tocaron la puerta del despacho

Hakon: adelante

Hipo: hola abuelo como a estado tu día supongo que ocupado como siempre que te párese si ablanos mañana por la mañana en el desayuno debes estar muy cansado (hipo intento escapar pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta no pudo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Albert no estaba)

Hakon: mi día ha estado bien y no me encuentro para nada cansado ahora siéntate (se veía muy enojado mas de lo normal)

Hipo: (trago duro) si abuelo (corrió a sentarse en la silla en frente del escritorio)

Hakon: me e enterado que as tratado de escapar otra ves de la mansión (hipo se quedo callado dándole a entender a su abuelo que es verdad que trato de escapar de la mansión) aaa (suspiro) ok tu ganas nieto podrás salir de la mansión cuando quieras pero si sales debes estar en la mansión a las 12:00am si te pasas de la hora te las veras con migo

Hipo: enserio podre salir de la mansión (se veía muy emocionado por lo que le dijo su abuelo) gracias al fin podre ir a visitar a camicazi a su casa

Hacon: si pero con dos condiciones

Hipo: cuales son las condiciones

Hakon: la primera condición es que siempre va a estar un guardaespaldas contigo en todo momento por lo que te presento a tus dos guardaespaldas (en ese momento entran dos hombres altos con trajes negros)

Takumi: (da un paso al frente un joven rubio de ojos verde claro se acerco a hipo y inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto) _mucho gusto me llamo takumi_

Hakon: takumi por favor preséntate

Takumi: _hola es un gusto conocerte amo me llamo Takumi Hyuk Jae yo soy de aquí en Londres tengo 23 años hice un servicio militar por 4 años y si estoy consiente de que mi nombre es japonés y coreano yo voy a cuidarlo lunes, martes, miércoles y a veces un domingo_

Hakon: el es Kevin por favor preséntate

Kevin: (da un paso al frente un joven castaño de ojos grises ) _será todo un placer señor es un gusto conocerte joven me llamo Kevin Li pero en la marina me llaman Kris si quiere pueden llamarme así yo soy de china pero se hablar español_ (fluido) _Inglés_ (fluido), _mandarín_ (fluido), _coreano_ (fluido) _y cantonés_ (básico) _pase 2 años en la marina y tengo 23 años igual que takumi y se tocar también el __tocar el djembe_ (un tipo de tambor) _yo voy a cuidarlo jueves, viernes, sábado y uno que otro domingo_

Hipo: es un gusto conocerlos espero y nos llevemos bien pero no me llamen amo, señor o joven ya que no me gusta que me llamen así solo digan me hipo

Hakon: la segunda condición es que asistirás a la preparatoria furia nocturna entras mañana ya compre todo lo necesario para que asistas el chofer te llevara todas las mañanas y te recogerá con uno de tus guardaespaldas otra cosa por ningún motivo llames mucho la atención nada de peleas ni que hables otro idioma que no sea con el que te estén ablando y finge que te cuesta trabajo hablar el francés los autos y motocicleta solo los usaras para ir de paseo tu y tu amiga

Hipo: de acuerdo acepto todas tus condiciones pero porque no debo llamar mucho la atención abuelo

Hakon: porque si saben que perteneces a la realeza de cierto modo la gente te va a estar acosando y no te van a dejar en paz por eso te dejaba en la mansión y te prohibí salir pero me di cuenta que nadie te a visto en persona por eso decidí mandarte a una escuela y dejarte salir de la mansión ya que nadie te conoce pero para prevenir cambiaremos tu aspecto hoy en día los chicos de tu edad usan aretes y anillos tu usaras aretes mande a que te compraran nueva ropa ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a recoger a alguien (tomo unos papeles de su escritorio y salió dejando a hipo y sus guardaespaldas)

Así pasaron las horas hipo estaba conociendo a sus guardaespaldas asta que llego la noche hipo tenia que dormir llaqué tendría un día agitado y recibiría 2 visitas inesperadas. Estaba amaneciendo en Londres un día muy especial para hipo ya que podía salir de la mansión pero el no sabia que se llevaría una enorme sorpresa

Hipo: (bostezo para después levantarse de la cama) que tranquilidad (saco un poco de ropa limpia y entro a su baño para arreglarse y darse una ducha)

Al salir del baño se dispuso a vestirse se puso su ropa interior un yens negro y una playera roja que le quedaba muy pegada con un estampado que decía TO YOU y abajo de la frase una estrella de 6 puntas debajo de una corona donde la punta de la corona es una T se puso una chamara blanca por fuera y negra por dentro y unas botas negras y se puso unos aretes 2 en el oído derecho y 3 en el izquierdo después de vestirse bajo a la cocina pero antes paso a la sala donde fue derivado por su mejor amigo chimuelo (chimuelo es un dragón de cómodo)

Hipo: chimuelo como te va amigo ase tiempo que no te veo

Bocon: jajajajaja hola hipo como te va chimuelo te extraño mucho igual que nosotros (levanto a hipo del suelo y le dio un fuerte abraso)

Hipo: gracias bocon yo también los extrañe (lo dijo con gran dificultad ya que el abraso lo estaba asfixiando)

Estoico: bocon suéltalo lo vas a matar mira como lo tienes

Bocon miro a hipo para darse cuenta que ya se estaba poniendo morado en verdad lo estaba abrasando muy fuerte y lo soltó

Bocon: ups lo siento chico pero sabes como me pongo cuando estoy feliz como una lombriz (agarro a hipo del cuello y le hiso cerillito provocando que despeinara a hipo para después soltarlo)

Hipo: (tomo una gran bocanada de aire) note preocupes bocon solo mídete para la próxima un poco mas y me muero (hipo comenzó a peinarse con la mano porque bocon lo despeino)

Hakon: veo que ya te recibieron (lo dijo bajando de las escaleras haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a hakon)

Hipo: buenos días abuelo tú los trajiste aquí

Hakon: si ayer te dije que iría a recoger a alguien

Estoico: como as estado hijo (lo dijo muy nervioso y apenado por haber abandonado a su único hijo con su abuelo)

Hipo pudo notar que su padre estaba echo un manojo de nervios pero el lo tomo natural después de tanto tiempo de no verse

Hipo: (sonrió antes de correr a abrasar a su padre) bien papa y como han estado ustedes

Bocon: aaa por acá todo bien pero venimos porque chimuelo te extrañaba y tu padre quiere decirte algo muy importante

Estoico: BOCON! (grito tan fuerte que alarmo a los guardaespaldas que corrieron a taclear a bocon y a estoico)

Hakon: takumi kris relájense son visitas el (señalo a estoico) es el padre de hipo y el (señalo a bocon) es el amigo de estoico bocon

Kris y takumi: (ayudaron a bocon y estoico a levantarse) _lo sentimos como oímos gritos creímos que trataron de atacarlos _

Hipo: jajajajaja perdón es que me gano la risa jajajajaja

Bocon: descuiden es culpa de estoico

Estoico: mi culpa porque

Bocon: porque tu gritaste mi nombre

Hakon: ya relájense compórtense como lo que son adultos takumi kris pueden retirarse dalla (es una de las cocineras)

Dalla: _si señor que se le ofrece_ (entro corriendo a la sala)

Hakon: preparen le algo de comer a mi nieto y a bocon cuando les hayas dado de desayunar a ellos le dan a desdentado mucha carne y suben 2 tasas de café a mi despacho estoico sígueme tengo que hablar contigo (comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido por estoico)

Dalla: _de acuerdo señor en un momento le subo las tasas de café _(se retiro de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina)

Hipo guio a bocon y a chimuelo al comedor bocon se sentó al frente de hipo

Bocon: y cuantos amigos tienes

Hipo: bueno esta camicazi tu y mis guardaespaldas porque chimuelo no es mi amigo es mas como un hermano

Bocon: sigues igual

Erick: _amo hipo lo busca la jovencita camicazi_

Hipo: ok voy enseguida regreso en un momento bocon (se levanto de su asiento para dirigir se a la sala de estar camicazi lo abraso)

Camicazi: hola (no soltaba a hipo y no creo que tuviera planeado soltarlo) me entere de que al fin te dejaran salir

Hipo: (o_o) hola

Camicazi: (OwO) que te parece si vamos a desayunar

Hipo: me parece bien pero camicazi me podrías soltar

Camicazi: perdón (soltó a hipo para verlo bien pero noto que se puso aretes) que te paso porque estas usando aretes hipo

Hipo: bueno es que mi abuelo dijo que tendría que cambiar mi aspecto para salir de la mansión

Camicazi: bueno me gusta más este hipo que el anterior aunque el anterior también era muy guapo (le giño el ojo e hipo se le quedo viendo fijamente como un tonto otras beses camicazi le coqueteaba pero esta ves era diferente) bueno nos vamos o te vas a quedar viéndome

Hipo: (se sonrojo hasta las orejas) si que diga no este solo espérame un minuto vuelvo enseguida (hipo corrió al comedor) bocon si preguntan por mi les dices que me fui con camicazi y con respecto a mi desayuno comételo tu si te cabe o dáselo a chimuelo adiós

Bocon: (o_o) adiós (hipo salió corriendo del comedor para dirigirse a la sala donde se esta su amiga esperándolo sentada)

Hipo: listo nos vamos

Kris: _adonde crees que vas hipo_

Hipo: (se detiene en el momento en que abre la puerta) hola kris como te va eres justo a la persona que esta va buscando

Camicazi: (susurrando) quien es el y no creo que lo estuvieras buscando

Hipo: (susurrando) el es mi guardaespaldas y se me olvido que no puedo salir sin el

Kris: _espero una respuesta hipo_

Hipo: bueno voy con camicazi a desayunar iremos en mi auto y tu iras en tu auto

Kris: _bueno_

Camicazi: ya que se arreglo el problema nos vamos muero de hambre

Hipo: claro vámonos

Hipo y camicazi salieron para subirse en el auto (2013 AGERA R blanco con negro y azul) de hipo su auto camicazi le indico a hipo donde irían a desayunar (china house) hipo siguió las indicaciones de camicazi al pie de la letra en el trayecto hipo y camicazi hablaron de distintas cosas entre esas cosas la escuela en la que hipo asistiría bromearon un poco de cómo es la prepa también camicazi le contaba historias uno que otro coqueteo entre ellos al llegar bajaron del vehículo para dirigirse a desayunar kris los cuidaba a una distancia segura pero el no estaba solo el guardaespaldas de camicazi le hacia compañía estuvieron afuera todo el día disfrutando todo en London fueron a el London eyes de Merlín entertainment, royal botanic gardens kew, el palacio Alexandra, green park, el trafalgar roof garden, el observatorio real de Greenwich, primrose hill, la capital de la música (Londres funky) y por ultimo a la catedral de san pablo comieron en el restaurante wagamama (cocina japonés) lamentable mente ya se había echo de noche (11:15)

Hipo: me divertí mucho hoy camicazi lo repetimos otro día

Camicazi: yo también me divertí incluso tome fotos de los lugares que visitamos y de nosotros dos para la próxima visitamos los lugares faltaron y me llevaras de compras que seria este sábado que viene (entraron al auto en donde estaba lleno de muñecos de peluche y recuerdos pero avía espacio para que hipo manejara y camicazi se sentara) Hipo: bueno te llevo a tu casa y de allí me voy a mí casa te parece bien

Camicazi: si ahora vámonos que ya tengo sueño Durante el trayecto a casa de camicazi se quedo dormida mientras miraba las fotos que tomaron los guardaespaldas les tomaron a ellos dos al llegar a la casa de camicazi hipo la despertó para decirle que ya llegaron a su casa ella despertó

Camicazi: buenas noches

Hipo: buenas noches camicazi

Camicazi: si que pasa

Hipo: bueno (el se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla) tómalo como un agradecimiento por mostrarme London (después se fue corriendo al auto para que camicazi no se diera cuenta del sonrojo de su cara y desde el auto le grito) QUE DUERMAS BIEN

Camicazi: (se sonrojo asta el tope para después sonreír y meterse a su casa junto con su guarura)

Hipo: (antes de arrancar el carro se puso un audífono y le marco a kris) dueño kris tomaste la foto

Kris: _si hipo la tome_

Hipo: bueno ahora vámonos que llaca si son las 12:00

Kris y hipo se fueron a la mansión al llegar hipo se fue a su cuarto se cambio a su piyama y se fue a dormir ya que mañana seria un día muy agitado

Buen con esto termino el capitulo de hoy aprovecho para decirles que camicazi también es rica porque su padre es un cantante y su madre es dueña de 2 hoteles uno en Londres y otro en Francia la madre de hipo pertenece a la realeza pero tiene una hermana que se encargo del trabajo de la madre de hipo por lo que hipo heredo las riquezas de su madre pero nadie lo conoce saben que Valhallarama tubo un hijo pero no saben como es ni donde vive lo único que saben es que Valhallarama murió y que vivía en berck y tubo un hijo pero no saben su nombre 


	3. Capitulo 3: primer día de escuela

**Hola aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo de mi vida en Londres agradezco a todos los que escriben y me dan ideas para este fanfiction los tomare en cuenta me gusto la idea para la moto de hipo y su ropa **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota: los sirvientes, mayor domos y los demás empleados de la mansión sus parlamentos serán escritos en cursiva sin mas demoras les dejo la historia aquí**

**Nota: chimuelo no puede hablar por lo que cuando escriba en chimuelo será con letra negrita pero en realidad esta gruñendo y hipo le entiende muy poco pero sabe que dice en ocasiones **

_**Como entrenar a tu dragón Mi vida en Londres**_

_**Capitulo 3: primer día de escuela**_

Estaba amaneciendo en Londres por lo que hipo tiene que levantarse para ir a la escuela algo que para el chico es desconocido ya que siempre estaba ven la mansión y no salía pero se hacia una idea de cómo seria su primer día de escuela

Erick: _amo hipo despierte ya es hora de que valla a la escuela_

Hipo: si claro (respondió algo somnoliento para levantarse) que traes allí

Erick: _su uniforme y su mochila señor ahora a cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse corra_

Hipo: claro mama (se paro de la cama y fue a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara)

Al salir se puso el uniforme un pantalón blanco zapatos negros playera negra suéter blanco con azul (eléctrico) se puso sus aretes bajo a el comedor para desayunar al llegar se en conto con bocon, chimuelo, estoico y hakon desayunando

Hipo: buenos días a todos (se sentó en una silla en medio de bocon y estoico)

Bocon, estoico y hakon: buenos días hipo

Chimuelo: (le gruño)** buenos días amigo**

Hakon: como te fue ayer kris me conto que saliste con camicazi y visitaron la mayor parte de London

Hipo: bien abuelo me gusto mucho el recorrido

Bocon: ya hipo no le mientas a tu abuelo no te gusto el recorrido te gusto estar con la chica

Hipo: (sonrojado por el comentario de bocon) claro que no solo somos amigos bocon

Todos rieron por el comentario de bocon a acepción de hipo que estaba rojo como un tomate

Estoico: hijo te tengo una noticia muy grande que quizás te agrade

Hipo: cual es la sorpresa papa

Estoico: bueno bocon y yo nos quedaremos a vivir en Londres abriremos un bar en Londres se llamara berk ya en pesamos con las construcción hoy será uno de los bares mas lujosos de Londres

Hipo: te felicito papa pero para eso no vas a necesitar mucho dinero

Hakon: por eso ni te preocupes nieto que yo lo mande a construir tu padre y bocon son los dueños

Hipo: rayos ya me voy se me ase tarde para la escuela adiós (tomo su mochila)

Hipo salió corriendo de la casa se subió a la limosina que lo llevaría a su escuela nueva hipo le dijo al chofer que se detuviera dos cuadras antes de llegar para que no lo vieran bajar de una limosina ya que hipo no quería llamar para nada la atención salió de la limosina y corrió en dirección de la escuela al llegar el sub-director lo estaba esperando lo llevo a la oficina del director al entrar se dio cuenta que no era director es directora

Directora: siéntate hipo (el obedeció y se sentó) tu abuelo me conto todo sobre ti me impresione al saber que hablas 6 idiomas también me conto que tocas guitara, piano, violín y flauta eres el primero en la nobleza que sabe muchas cosas entre ellas el defenderte por ti mismo me impresionas

Hipo: gracias pero me gustaría que no selo digieran a los demás

Directora: si lose como dije antes tu abuelo me conto todo sobre ti y respeto tu decisión ahora este es el numero de tu casillero y tu candado cuando guardes tus cosas que no necesites a otra cosa este es tu horario de clases allí viene el numero de tu salón corre que sino se te ase tarde ya que no falta mucho para que toquen el timbre

Hipo: si gracias con su permiso me retiro

Directora: hipo los chicos de ahora no son tan corteses te lo digo para que no llames mucho la atención

Hipo: ok adiós

Hipo salió de la oficina de la directora fue a buscar su casillero cuando lo encontró algo pasa hipo estaba metiendo sus cosas que no necesitaba y cerro su casillero le puso una contraseña y se dio vuelta pero lo aventaron contra su casillero acorralándolo para que no escapara

¿?: Miren nada más lo que llego un nuevo estudiante

¿?: Muy débil por cierto Brad

Brad: si tienes razón Dustin a pero que modales tengo disculpa perdedor yo me llamo Brad el de la derecha es Dustin y el de la izquierda es Edgar y tu perdedor como te llamas (de repente los demás estudiantes empezaron a reunirse para ver que pasaba)

Hipo: hipo

Dustin: hipo que

Hipo: confórmate con eso y no me vuelvan a llamar perdedor

Brad: o que

Hipo: o lo lamentaran

Brad: oyeron eso chicos el niño se cree la gran cosa

Dustin: si que idiota

Edgar: niño mejor cuando hagas ejercicio te nos pones al brinco gusano

¿?: Chicos dejen lo en paz

Brad: Haru bien lo dejare solo porque te debo un favor y tu gusano considérate suertudo pero no siempre estarán para protegerte

Hipo: quieres apostar sanguijuela (algunos comenzaron a burlarse de Brad porque un chico se le puso al brinco mientras los demás murmuraba)

Chico 1: pobre es hombre muerto

Chico 2: lo siento por el

Chico 3: incluso da lastima

Haru: eres idiota o que

Dustin: huy eso dolió

Edgar: el niño tiene agallas

Brad: lastima que las valla a perder

Hipo: eso lo quiero ver

Brad se enfureció tanto que agarro a hipo de la camisa y lo amenazo con pegarle

Hipo: cuidado sabes podrías lastimarte con tu propio puño si no sabes usarlo correcta mente

Todos se rieron de lo que dijo hipo el es la segunda persona que se le ponía al brinco Brad estaba tan enojado y humillado a la ves en el momento que iba a golpear a hipo fue salvado por la campana que indicaba que era hora de que las clases iniciara y un profesor apareció para mandar a los alumnos a su salón correspondiente

Profeso: tu (señalo a hipo) eres nuevo cierto en que salón vas

Hipo: si soy nuevo y voy en el salón 404

Profesor: pero que casualidad yo me dirijo para allá bueno sígueme (hipo y el profesor caminaron al salón 404 cuando llegaron el profesor le dijo a hipo) espérame aquí cuando diga que entres entras ok

Hipo: ok lo espero asta que diga que entre (El profesor entro al salón el cual estaba todo hecho un desastre lo cual le enfureció)

Profesor: TODOS RECOJAN LA BASURA EN ESTE INSTANTE Y CUANDO TERMINEN SE SIENTAN Y GUARDAN SILENSIO (todos asustados corrieron a recoger la basura y tomaron asiento y se callaron) ok bueno ya que todos guardaron silencio listo puedes pasar

En ese momento hipo entro al salón era total mente distinto a como el se lo imaginaba el creía que los salones eran como camicazi se los describió pero en ese momento recordó que la escuela a la que iba es para los ricos

Profesor: el es un nuevo alumno por favor preséntate

Hipo: ok me llamo hipo horrendo abadejo tercero

Profesor: bueno cualquiera que tenga una pregunta el la responderá

Brad: yo tengo una porque eres un perdedor

Hipo: porque eres un bueno para nada

Todos se rieron de Brad hipo estaba exagerando demasiado y se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas demasiados diría yo

Profesor: VASTA YA TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO Brad deja a hipo y tu no hagas caso de lo que el diga alguna otra pregunta

Heather: de donde eres digo no se ven muchos chicos de ojos verdes por cierto me llamo Heather

Hipo: bueno es complicado

Heather: bueno pues cuéntanos

Hipo: ok yo naci en Londres pero después de una semana de nacido me fui a vivir a berk y regrese a London

Astrid: si naciste en Londres como es que no tienes el físico de un chico de Londres

Hipo: bueno mi mama es de Londres y mi papa es de berk allá la mayoría de las personas de berk tienen los ojos verdes y café claros y oscuros pero no se ve muy seguido una persona de ojos azules o gris

Patán: y donde vives hipo

Hipo: (se puso muy nervioso ya que si decía que vivía en una mansión le preguntarían mas cosas sobre el y el no quería que supieran nada) bue… bueno yo este yo vivo en una casa

Patapez: ya sabemos que en una casa pero el se refiere en que parte de Londres vives

Profesor: (miro una carta que la directora le dio donde decía que hipo pertenece a la realeza y que nadie debía saberlo en cuanto termino de leer interrumpió a hipo) bueno dejémoslo así hipo siéntate alado de Heather (hipo obedeció y se sentó alado de ella)

Brutilda: (se dio la vuelta para saludar a hipo el cual se sentó atrás de ella) hola me llamo Brusca Thorson pero me dicen Bruthilda ya conoces a Heather la que esta atrás de ti se llama Astrid Hofferson a tu izquierda esta Chusco Thorson mi hermano gemelo pero le decimos Brutacio a la derecha de Astrid esta Patán Mocoso y a su izquierda de Astrid esta Haru pero nadie sabe nada de el es igual de misterioso que tu en fin el que esta a mi derecha se llama Patapez Ingerman pero ablando enserio tu y haru separasen un poco a acepción de que tu cabello es color caoba rojizo y el de haru es rubio tu tienes los ojos color verde bosque y el los tiene azul claro el es mas alto que un chico de Londres y muy guapo como tu

Patán: si claro todo un donjuán

Hipo: (susurro para que nadie lo escuchara pero Astrid lo escucho) dímelo a mi siendo primos no me extraña que nos parezcamos un poco

Astrid: que dijiste

Hipo: nada que es un gusto conocerlos creo

Haru: si sobrevives para mañana el gusto será mío (el sabia perfectamente que si sobreviviría ya que son primos conocen)

Heather: que quieres decir con eso haru además tu no hablas con nadie porque con el si

Haru: bueno nuestro compañerito aquí presente provoco a Brad y si le hablo o no es mi problema no lo crees hipo

Hipo: si lo creo haru

Astrid comenzaba a sospechar de hipo y haru Brutilda tiene razón se parecen a un que sea muy poco y lo que dijo hipo desidia no ponerle mucha atención porque la curiosidad mato al gato hipo y haru debes en cuenta se miraban con una mirada atemorizante que les daba escalofríos a los otros chicos de su alrededor pero así transcurrieron las clases asta que llego la hora del descanso todos salieron menos el grupo de amigos ni hipo y haru

Heather: hipo, haru comes con nosotros (todos voltearon a ver a hipo y haru esperando una respuesta)

Haru e Hipo: (respondieron al mismo tiempo) no tengo asuntos que resolver (al terminar de decir eso ambos salieron del salón en dirección al techo de la escuela)

Astrid: (o_o) eso fue extraño no lo creen

Patán: (o_o) si

Patapez: (o_o) sip

Brutacio: (o_o) si

Brutilda: (o_o) si

Heather: (o_o) para no conocerse se entienden muy bien bueno vámonos a comer

Así el grupo de amigos se fueron a comer mientras tanto en el techo de la escuela

Haru: (se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargado en la reja viendo el cielo) cuanto tiempo sin vernos no primo

Hipo: (se encontraba parado recargado en la reja viendo al grupo de amigos de su salón que por cierto lo trataron bien) si a pasado 4 años desde entonces

Haru: si aun lo recuerdo y como esta cami

Hipo: bien tantos desastres que causamos los tres juntos no lo crees

Haru: si y como esta Erik

Hipo: aun no le crese la barba yo digo que ya no crese jajajajaja

Haru: si jajajajaja que tiempos aquellos pero ya ablando enserio ten cuidado con Brad y su pandilla de idiotas recuerda que no podemos llamar mucho la atención

Hipo: si lose pero no me agradan los tipos como el

Haru: a mi tampoco pero ya sabes que pasa si llamamos demasiado la atención bueno volvamos al salón

Hipo: si (eso ultimo que dijo haru lo dejo muy pensativo pero no era el único también el se quedo con la idea de que pasaría si los descubrieran)

Así los dos jóvenes bajaron toco la campana indicando que termino el descanso el grupo de amigos entraron al salón creyendo que serian los primeros en entrar pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que haru y hipo ya estaban en el salón pasaron las horas hipo seguía pensando en lo que su primo le dijo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la maestra de francés

Profesora: hipo, hipo, hipo (Heather meneo a hipo para que pusiera atención)

Hipo: si que pasa (todos se rieron de el a acepción de su primo, Heather y Astrid)

Profesora: tradúceme lo que esta en el pisaron y léelo (**Le tourisme est une source majeure de l'économie française. C'est le pays avec plus de visiteurs dans le monde, environ 80 millions par an, et leurs touristes viennent principalement d'Amérique du Nord, le Japon, la Chine et d'autres pays d'Europe. Paris est l'attraction principale, mais aussi reçoit de nombreux visiteurs la Côte d'Azur. La France est un pays aux multiples points d'intérêt: en plus d'avoir l'un des plus grand patrimoine historique et artistique du monde, est parmi les rares pays qui peuvent offrir des activités de plage, la montagne et le golf. La France possède également plusieurs parcs à thème**)

Hipo: El turismo es una fuente primordial de la economía francesa. Es el país con más visitantes del mundo, aproximadamente 80 millones al año; sus turistas provienen principalmente de América del Norte, Japón, China, y otros países de Europa. París es la principal atracción, pero también recibe muchos visitantes la Costa Azul. Francia es un país con múltiples puntos de interés turístico: aparte de poseer uno de los mayores patrimonios histórico y artístico del mundo, es de los pocos países que puede ofrecer actividades de playa, montaña y campo. También posee Francia diversos parques temáticos (hipo noto que todos lo miraban incluso su primo) que lo traduje mal

Profesora: (o_o) no es solo que bueno me sorprende como un chico como tú lo haya traducido tan fácil mente y lo leyera como si antes lo hayas hecho

Hipo: (en ese momento recordó lo que su abuelo le dijo y golpeo su rostro con su mano) no es solo suerte es la primera ves que lo hago

Profesora: me prestas tu libreta (hipo tomo su libreta y se la entrego la maestra noto que todo lo que ella dicto estaba escrito en francés cuando ni siquiera dicto en francés le entrego la libreta y le dijo que se sentara hipo obedeció)

Pensamientos de hipo: rayos soy un tonto leí, traduje y escribí bien en francés y para el colmo llame mucho la atención eso me pasa por no poner atención

Después del pequeño descuido de hipo las clases siguieron normal mente para los estudiantes asta que llego la hora de retirarse de la escuela e ir a sus casas o cualquier otro lugar que quisieran ir el grupo de amigos se quedaron platicando haru el primo de hipo se fue al techo hipo estaba saliendo del campus para dirigirse a la limosina pero en eso apareció Brad y su pandilla

Brad: te crees muy listo no hipo (volteo muy bruscamente a hipo y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que el callera al pasto)

Hipo: (sintió algo en el labio inferior paso un dedo por allí para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando) ha no…. No me creo listo soy listo

Brad se enfureció tanto que patio a hipo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre después le ordeno a Dustin que agarrara a hipo este obedeció y le dijo a Edgar que le trajinera es bate de beisbol de metal el obedeció y se fue corriendo por el después se empezaron a reunirse los estudiantes viendo como Brad golpeaba a hipo en el estomago y uno que otro golpe en la cara haciendo que hipo sangrara mas

MIENTRAS TANTO ES LA ESCUELA

Patán: oigan y si vamos a la cafetería de la esquina

Brutilda: por mi no hay problema

Brutacio: por mi tampoco

Patapez: bueno yo no puedo trabajo en la biblioteca

Astrid: bueno yo voy

Heather: yo también

Sofía: chicos que asen aquí escuche que el chico nuevo esta peleando con Brad y sus chicos corran están en el campus (Sofía salió corriendo al campus para ver la pelea)

Todos; que hipo que

Heather: Patapez ve por haru corre los demás vamos a ayudar a hipo (salieron corriendo al campus tuvieron que pasar por la bola de estudiantes cuando llegaron se quedaron observando y lo que vieron los impacto)

Hipo estaba siendo golpeado con un bate de metal en las costillas hipo se arto de ser golpeado así que raciono y pateo a Brad en el rostro cayendo al pasto después se de siso de Dustin dándole un cabezazo para después soltarle una patada en el estomago pero Edgar tomo el bate y golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que hipo callera al suelo al ver esta escena Heather, Brutilda y Astrid fueron a ver a hipo mientras patán y Brutacio fueron a quitarle el bate

MIENTRAS EN EL TECHO

Patapez: (entro corriendo al techo muy agitado) haru hipo (no podía hablar porque estaba muy cansado)

Haru: que pasa Patapez que le paso a hipo

Patapez: Brad esta golpeando a hipo pero no solo lo esta golpeando el sino que también Dustin y Edgar esta en campus

Haru salió corriendo en ayuda para suprimo pero cuando llego encontró a hipo acostado en el regazo de Heather con un poco de sangre porque la demás se la estaba limpiando Brutilda

Haru: hipo despierta hipo vamos primo despierta hipo

Hipo: (despertó muy lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Heather y que el estaba acostado en su regazo) auch que me paso y porque me duele la cabeza

Heather: te golpearon en la cabeza con un bate de metal pero al juzgar que despertaste no te paso nada grabe

Haru: siempre as sido un cabeza hueca donde esta el

Hipo: afuera de la escuela

Haru: patán Brutacio ayúdenme a llevar a hipo al carro (estos asintieron con la cabeza y ayudaron a haru a cargar a hipo para llevarlo a la limosina)

Lo cargaron y se lo llevaron a la limosina seguidos por el resto de los rescatadores de hipo al llegar a la limosina se quedaron de aséis para ellos eso no es un carro

Takumi: que paso porque hipo esta golpeado

Haru: quieres que te diga o nos ayudas a subirlo a la limosina (takumi los ayudo y entro ala limosina) ustedes se van a quedar mirando o van a subir (todos se subieron a la limosina durante todo el trayecto permanecieron callados asta que llegaron a la mansión de hipo y se quedaron asombrados al llegar los trabajadores los ayudaron a bajar a hipo y lo llevaron a su habitación)

Takumi: kris llama al doctor

Kris corre y llama al doctor después de un tiempo llego el doctor y entro a la habitación de hipo para revisarlo mientras el resto se encontraban en la sala platicando

Haru: probablemente quieran respuestas pero por ahora no celas puedo dar todas tendremos que esperar a que hipo despierte para que el me ayude a responderles sus dudas no quieren algo lo que sea pídanlo con confianza y si preguntan quienes son ustedes dirán que son amigos de hipo ok (todos asintieron con la cabeza) ahora voy a mandarle un mensaje a cami (hola cami necesito que vengas a la casa de hipo porque lo golpearon no se sabe como esta el doctor lo esta revisándolo)

Camicazi: (ok voy para allá cuando tengas información de su estado me avisas)

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo 3 con las siguientes preguntas**

**¿Qué pasara con hipo? ¿Qué dirá hakon? ¿Haru e hipo les contaran la verdad al resto? ¿Qué ara camicazi cuando vea a hipo?**


	4. Capitulo 4: la realeza se rebela por fin

**Hola aquí estoy con el cuarto capitulo de mi vida en Londres agradezco a todos los que escriben y me dan ideas para este fanfiction los tomare en cuenta me gusto la idea para la moto de hipo y su ropa **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota: los sirvientes, mayor domos y los demás empleados de la mansión sus parlamentos serán escritos en cursiva sin mas demoras les dejo la historia aquí**

_**Como entrenar a tu dragón Mi vida en Londres**_

**Capitulo 4: la realeza se rebela por fin **

Después de que camicazi recibiera el mensaje salió de su practica de esgrima para dirigirse a la mansión abadejo al llegar fue recibida por haru con una expresión en su rostro de preocupación camicazi entro se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró con la pandilla de amigos

Camicazi: haru que paso como esta hipo

Haru: no lo se el doctor aun no sale de la habitación de hipo

Camicazi: y ellos quienes son no me digas que

Haru: si haciés a ellos son Astrid Patán Brutacio Brutilda Heather chicos ella es camicazi pero yo e hipo le decimos cami (de repente se escucharon pasos)

Doctor: que bueno que estén reunidos así me ahorraran las molestias de irlos a buscar

Camicazi: y bien que tiene hipo

Doctor: bueno para empezar hipo tiene 3 costillas rotas y el golpe en la cabeza no demuestra signos de perdida de memoria solo necesita descansar un poco en tanto al moretón que tiene en el cachete derecho le dolerá si se la toca por ahora esta durmiendo no tarda en despertar a otra cosa el se fracturo la mano izquierda se la vende ya que si cela enyeso se la lastimara mas regresare en una semanas para checar como esta pero manténgalo acostado ya que siempre esta de un lado para el otro podría tardar mas ahora esta son sus medicinas y esta pomada es para su labio ya que casi no puede hablar porque le duele

Haru: ok yo me asegurare de que no se levante chicos síganme (el resto siguieron a haru a la habitación de hipo)

Hipo: (comenzó a despertar muy lentamente) auch me duele la cabeza y porque no me puedo mover

Haru: porque te amaramos cami y yo

Hipo: desamárrenme se les olvida que tengo 3 costillas rotas

Camicazi: ups perdón hipo (se acerco a la cama y desamarro a hipo para después ayudarlo a sentarse)

Hipo: (vio a la pandilla de amigos en su cuarto) comiencen a preguntar ya que no quiero contar la historia de mi vida (en ese momento con sino cuidado se destapo dejándolo ver semidesnudo) cami podrías abrir las ventanas y quitar las cortinas esta muy oscuro aquí (ella obedeció y retiro las cortinas y abrió las ventanas)

Brutilda, Heather, Astrid y Camicazi se quedaron boquiabierta al ver a hipo semidesnudo con un abdomen a pleno marcar y unas vendas a su alrededor se estaban comiendo a hipo con los ojos con su uniforme puesto parresia un debilucho

Brutacio: hipo si tienes musculo porque no le pateaste el trasero a Brad y sus chicos o no sabes pelear

Hipo: si se pelear aprendí artes marciales mixtas pero si les pateaba el trasero llamaría mucho la atención

Astrid: y porque no quieren llamar la atención

Hipo: porque haru y yo pertenecemos a la realeza

Astrid, Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda y Heather: que ustedes dos son de la realeza

Haru: si porque les sorprende

Heather: bueno nosotros creíamos que la realeza bueno ustedes saben

Camicazi: que son unos engreídos mimados que quieren todo y desprecian a los demás

Astrid: si

Hipo e Haru: lamentamos decepcionarlos

Haru: pero no somos nada de eso

Hipo: de echo somos lo contrario de eso somos despreocupados dependientes y cuando estamos los tres somos un desastre

Camicazi: y si no nos creen pregúntele a Erik ya no es el mismo desde que recuerdo

Astrid: si de verdad son de la realeza porque no los siguen a todos los reporteros

Haru: porque nadie conoce a hipo y a mi nunca me han visto

Brutilda: porque nadie conoce a hipo

Hipo: bueno veras como les dije en la escuela yo naci en Londres pero después de una semana de nacidos mi familia nos fuimos a vivir a berk (hipo agacho la cabeza para que no lo vieran triste y se quedo callado)

Haru: cuando hipo cumplió dos años mi tía murió después cuando cumplió tres años nuestro abuelo fue por hipo a berk y lo trajo a Londres y le prohibieron salir de la mansión por lo que el recibió educación en la mansión y apenas este sábado pasado le permitieron salir (todos voltearon a ver a hipo a acepción de su primo y camicazi sintiéndose culpables porque tocaron un sentimiento muy profundo para hipo que por mas que el quiera olvidarlo no puede)

Camicazi: lo dejaron salir porque nadie sabe como se llama ni como es mucho menos donde vive y haru nunca se a echo presente ante los reporteros pero su hermana si

Heather: perdón hipo no queríamos (fue interrumpida por hipo)

Hipo: descuida no es la primera ves que ocurre

Patán: como se conocieron los tres

Hipo: bueno eso ocurrió cuando tenia 5 años un día llego mi tía de visita y trajo a sus 3 hijos aunque ahora son 4

Haru: ni me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo esta llorando ya no lo soporto

Camicazi: ahora imagínate a nosotros solo que contigo

Haru: eso me ofendió

Hipo: enserio

Haru: no

Brutacio: DEJEN DE SALIRSE DEL TEMA Y CONTINUEN CON LA HISTORIA

Haru: (o_o) de acuerdo pero no te enojes y tampoco grites en que se quedo hipo a si cuando llegamos nos encontramos con 20 empleados persiguiendo a hipo para quitarle un cuete

Brutilda: para quitarle un cuete y eso que tiene que tuviera un cuete

Camicazi: de que en esa edad hipo estaba en la fase de torpe

Haru: pero no lo atraparon y termino encendiéndolo y corrió a toda velocidad a la cocina donde lo metió en el horno de microondas y este exploto así nos conocimos hipo y yo

Hipo: cuando conocimos a cami fue cuando teníamos 7 años haru y yo estábamos escapando de los empleados y de Albert porque le prendimos fuego a la piscina (hipo fue interrumpido por patán)

Patán: como le prenden fuego a una piscina

Haru: muy fácil solo (fue interrumpido por Astrid)

Astrid: no le des ideas

Haru: ok

Hipo: bueno como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido haru y yo perdimos a Albert y los empleados estábamos cerca de la reja de la salida pero vimos como una niño se salto la reja por un balón

Heather: niño

Hipo: si

Heather: y como conocieron a camicazi

Hipo: todo a su tiempo ahora prosigue con la historia cami

Camicazi: claro este idiota (se refiere a haru) me amenazaron para que me fuera y intento pegarme pero lo golpee haru salió llorando gritando MAMA UN NIÑO LOCO ME PEGO Y ESTA VES NO ME REFIERO A HIPO el pobre sito horrendo estaba avergonzado que me devolvió la pelota

_Flash Back_

_Hipo: (fue por la pelota y se la entrego) ten disculpa por el comportamiento de mi primo a veces no sabe lo que ase_

_Chico: descuida no tienes que disculparte además me divertí_

_Hipo: oyes niña como te llamas _

_Niña: así que te diste cuenta que no soy hombre_

_Hipo: si además eres muy fuerte para ser mujer y un hombre nunca se agarra la cintura con una mano y se recarga en un pie una mujer si _

_Niña: eres muy listo más que el chillón que se fue me llamo camicazi y tú_

_Hipo: me llamo hipo horrendo abadejo tercero y pertenezco a la realeza pero solo dime hipo_

_Camicazi: ok hipo yo no sabía que hubiera un miembro de la nobleza con ese nombre solo e escuchado el nombre de haru abadejo _

Hipo: si el es mi primo es al que acabas de golpear pero no importa haber si así aprende la lección ven te invito a mi casa para que la conozcas

Camicazi: si su majestad

Hipo: no me digas así solo dime hipo

Fin del _Flash Back_

Camicazi: y así nos conocimos

Haru: ya esta oscureciendo será mejor que vallan a sus casas sus padres han de estar muy preocupados

Haru llevo a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos a sus casas después llevo a camicazi a su casa para dirigirse de nuevo a la casa de hipo llamo a sus padres y les conto lo que paso y pidió permiso de quedarse en la casa de hipo después de un largo rato llegaron estoico bocon y hakon ellos se extrañaron de que el joven estuviera allí

Hakon: hola haru que te trae por aquí

Haru: bueno a hipo lo golpearon en la escuela yo lo se porque vamos en el mismo instituto y antes de que le grites o despidas a los guaruras de hipo ellos no tienen la culpa salimos antes del colegio

Después de que haru explicara lo que paso subieron a ver a hipo ninguno se enojo con el además se defendió pero hipo pasaría una larga semana en casa pero recibiría visitas de sus nuevos amigos y eso no lo deprimía al contrario le alegraba que al fin tendría con quien se divertiría además de haru, chimuelo y camicazi y su abuelo estuvo de acuerdo de que hipo les contara a sus amigos quien es embardad y también le dijo a haru que les avisara a los padres de cada uno de sus nuevos amigos que pasarían una semana en la casa de verano que tienen cuando volviera el doctor a ver a hipo en una semana

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy dejen sus comentarios criticas sugerencias alguna duda que tengan yo la responderé lo mas pronto que pueda bueno yo me retiro por hoy subiré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda adiós **


	5. Capitulo 5: de camino a la casa de veran

**Hola a todos estuve leyendo los comentario y me llamo mucho la atención uno y medio una idea bueno este es el comentario que pusieron que llamo mi atención y no les voy a mentir también me dio un poco de risa **

_**Ljoa:**__** Se supone que a Hipo le gusta Astrid y por lo que veo es un romance entre Hipo y camicazi...eso no esta bien en lo absoluto tiene que ser Hipo y Astrid,...no me ignores**_

**Bueno mi idea es que voten por quien quieren un romance hipo y astrid o hipo y camicazi también pensé en que votaran por haru y astrid o haru y camicazi **

**Nota: este capitulo es muy corto lo hice así porque quise saber cual seria la pareja ganadora para poder empezar con el romance **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

**Nota: no olviden votar por quien quieren que se quede hipo y haru**

_**Capitulo 5: de camino a la casa de verano de hipo**_

Fueron transcurriendo los días asta que por fin paso una semana y el doctor fue a ver como se encontraba hipo cuando llego el doctor reviso a hipo para ver como estaba su recuperación al terminar de revisarlo bajo con hipo a la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos los amigos de hipo primos, (haru y sus otros dos hermanos) hermano (chimuelo) padre abuelo y bocon

Doctor: hipo esta mejorando su cabeza ya no le duele cuando se la toco a hora solo tiene una costilla rota en tanto a su mano izquierda sigue igual por lo que le recomiendo que no use demasiado su mano ya puede caminar y andar de un lado a otro pero no puedes estar mucho tiempo parado jovencito entendiste

Hipo: si doctor entendí muy bien

Hakon: como mi nieto a mejorado mucho entonces les tengo una sorpresa a todos ustedes niños hipo recuerdas la casa de verano en Etretat Normandía, Francia. Océano Atlántico

Hipo: si la recuerdo como olvidarla es más amplia y grande que esta casa

Hakon: bueno me alegra que la recuerdes porque tu y todos tus amigos se irán toda una semana y 4 días en a esa casa también ira haru y tus guardaespaldas ambos ya les pedí permiso a sus padres de cada uno de ustedes y dijeron que si parten en 2 días no les parece sorprendente

Hipo: si pero abuelo solo asemos un día de ida y uno de vuelta

Hakon: si lose hipo pero todavía les estoy dando dos días de mas recuerda que se acerca el festival del dragón allá

Hipo: si es cierto se me olvidaba gracias abuelo

Astrid: que asen en ese festival

Hipo: durante dos días asen fiesta en honor a los dragones es muy emocionante yo fui a una con Albert cuando tenia 10 años la mansión se encuentra cerca de la playa muy bonita a mi parecer

Haru: bueno nos vemos en dos días en la casa de hipo

Todos: siiiii

Hipo: esperen

Camicazi: que pasa hipo

Hipo: no se olviden de chimuelo por cierto papa donde esta chimuelo ase dos días dejo de ir a mi habitación a verme

Estoico: bueno hipo veras como te lo digo (estaba muy nervioso y tartamudeaba mucho hipo se dio cuenta que su padre aun no se acostumbraba a hablar con el)

Bocon: es porque ase dos días mandamos a chimuelo a la casa de verano por cierto cuando regresen de las vacaciones es Bart de berk inaugurara espero y asistan

Estoico: BOCON! Yo selo quería decir

Bocon: al menos le puedes decir lo orgulloso que estas de el

Estoico: BOCON! Se lo acabas de decir

Hakon: estoico deberías de ser mas velos al contarle a hipo porque ya sabes que bocon en un bocon (todos comenzaron a reír por lo que dijo hakon en abuelo se hipo y haru)

Así paso la tarde hasta llegar la noche todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para después reunirse en dos días y así paso llegaron los días eran las 6:00am y todo ya estaban en la casa de hipo con maletas mochilas bolsos y otras cosas mas

Hipo: buenos días chicos

Haru: apenas te bienes despertando

Hipo: si porque

Camicazi: te hemos estado esperando desde ase madia hora

Hipo: bueno no esperen mas vámonos

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse afuera metieron su equipaje en la limosina después se metieron el enorme grupo de amigos y guaruras pero ocurrió algo inesperado hipo y astrid no cabían en la limosina porque llevaban mucho equipaje

Hipo: ustedes adelántense en la limo astrid y yo nos iremos aparte

Haru: ok pero no tarden o sino nos vamos sin ustedes dos soldaditos del amor (eso ultimo lo dijeron haru patán y brutacio)

Hipo e astrid: cállense tarados (después de decir eso la limosina arranco en dirección al aeropuerto)

Astrid: hipo no es por presionar pero en donde nos vamos a ir para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto

Hipo: ya lo veras ven sígueme (astrid siguió a hipo asta el garaje)

Astrid: todo esto es tuyo

Hipo: si los dos autos y la moto (hipo le dio un casco a astrid) ten ponte esto

Astrid: un casco para que

Hipo: que no es obvio nos iremos en la moto

Astrid volteo a ver una moto parecida a la moto de el vengador fantasma solo que envés de una calaca es la figura de un furia nocturna

Astrid: no yo no me voy a subir a esa cosa

Hipo: porque con ella llegaremos rápido al aeropuerto además tu usaras el casco

Astrid: no hipo y tu que usaras

Hipo: nada no me guasta usar el casco

Astrid: no hipo no me quiero subir a la moto (se puso muy nerviosa)

Hipo: porque no te quieres subir (pregunto hipo al ver a astrid muy nerviosa)

Astrid: porque me dan miedo las motos ya feliz querías escuchar eso

Hipo: no astrid note pongas así yo no quise que digieras eso si no quieres nos vamos en uno de los auto o

Astrid: o que

Hipo: te puedo ayudar a quitarte ese miedo que tienes a las motos

Astrid: enserio lo arias

Hipo: si porque me (hipo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y lo cambio) agradas a hora necesito que confíes en mi lo aras

Astrid: si siempre confiare en ti (hipo sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa)

Hipo abraso a astrid y le puso el casco con sumo cuidado luego se subió a la moto y la prendió astrid se subió atrás de el y lo abraso con mucho cuidado porque aun no se recuperaba del todo hipo arranco al principio astrid se sentía muy nerviosa pero se fue relajando y sin darse cuenta acostó su cabeza en la espalda de hipo paso un rato y hipo alcanzo al resto de la pandilla todos pudieron ver como astrid abrasaba a hipo y su cabeza en su espalda después de un rato llegaron a aeropuerto bajaron todo la moto de hipo se la llevo Albert devuelta a la mansión todos siguieron a hipo

Haru: hipo adonde nos llevas los aviones están del otro lado

Hipo: y quien les dijo que viajaremos en avión

Astrid: entonces en que viajaremos

Hipo: en el jet privado de lujo de nuestro abuelo

Todos subieron sus cosas al jet privado de lujo luego ellos se subieron y así el jet despego llevándolos a la casa de verano y poder disfrutar una semana y dos días allá todos estaban emocionado y hablaban de lo que van a hacer al llegar a la casa de playa de hipo

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo y no se olviden de votar ya que necesitare que voten para poder hacer el capitulo 6 de mi vida en Londres agradezco a todos los que leen este finc y a los que escriben también ya que ustedes asen posible que yo siga escribiendo este finc **


	6. Capitulo 6: una fuerte bienvenida

**Hola a todos recibí sus comentarios y las parejas quedaran así **

**HipoxArtrid **

**HaruxCamicazi**

**HeatherxBrutacio**

**BrutildaxPatan **

**PatapezxJenny **

**Agradezco a todos los que votaron y eligieron a sus parejas favorita para serles sincero nadie voto por hipoxcamicazi pero si por hipoxastrid y haruxcamicazi **

**Nota 1: este capitulo es muy largo lo hice así para recompensar el que no subí el viernes **

**Nota 2: Jenny es un nuevo personaje que saldrá en este capitulo**

**Nota 3: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 6: una fuerte bienvenida **_

Todos subieron sus cosas al jet privado de lujo luego ellos se subieron y así el jet despego llevándolos a la casa de verano y poder disfrutar una semana y dos días allá todos estaban emocionado y hablaban de lo que van a hacer al llegar a la casa de playa los chicos jugaban cartas todos sin acepción alguna apostaban mientras que las chicas hablaban de sus cosas asta que alguien toco un tema muy interesante y ese alguien es nada mas y nada menos que

Brutilda: y que piensan de hipo y haru digo para ser de la realeza son muy guapos pero haru será igual de fuerte que hipo

Astrid: (casi se ahoga por el comentario de Brutilda ya que estaba comiendo una sopa) pero que cosas dices Brutilda

Camicazi: a mi parecer te gusta hipo ya que cuando estaban en la moto lo abrasaste y pareciera que no lo quisieras soltar (de repente se escucha un grito y las chicas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba)

Hipo: SI GANE A HORA PAGEN LO QUE DEBEN DEBERAN PEDIR A (en ese momento hipo fue derivado por todos los chicos para que las chicas no supieran de su pequeña apuesta) QUITENSE DE ENSIMA

Brutilda: CALMENSE Y SIENTENSE O YO PERSONAL MENTE LOS SENTARE Y NO QUERAN QUE YO AGA ESO O SI (todos los chicos corrieron a sentarse y las chicas voltearon a ver a Brutilda) Y TU HIPO DEJA DE GRITAR

Hipo: YO DEJARE DE GRITAR CUANDO TU TE CALLES

Brutacio: hipo corre

Hipo: que nos puede a ser HAI MUY POCO ESPASIO como para que nos haga algo

Patán: SI ADEMAS SON CHICAS (se paro de si asiento) LAS CHICAS SON MUY DEBILES

Hipo: patán estas exagerando siéntate

Patapez: chicos

Haru: hipo tiene razón

Patapez: chicos

Brutacio, haru y hipo: QUE

Patapez: (señalo a las chicas y ellos voltearon a verlas ellas traían cosas y al parecer muy pesadas) AGACHENSE (todos se agacharon menos patán)

Patán: SON MUJERES QUE NOS PUEDEN ASER A LOS HOMBRES NO LES DUELE NADA (al terminar esa frase Heather lanzo una lámpara y esta le pego a patán en donde mas le duele) acepto eso duele muchísimo mami

Patapez: eso asta a mi me dolió (los chicos fueron a ver a patán para ver que tan grabe era la situación)

Hipo: estas llorando

Patán: no (lo dijo con un tono medio lloroso)

Haru: si esta llorando

Brutacio: chicos el tiene razón no esta llorando QUIERE LLORAR jajajajaja

Haru, Patapez e Hipo: jajajajaja (después de que patán se recuperaran volvieron a jugar cartas)

Astrid: a hora de que se ríen

Brutilda: probable mente de patán

Camicazi: pero astrid no nos as respondido la pregunta ¿te gusta hipo?

Astrid: (se quedo callada)

Heather: con que así son las cosas bueno si tú nos dices quien te gusta y nosotras te diremos quien nos gusta y para que nos creas brutilla lo dirá primero luego yo después tú y cami al último bueno Brutilda tu primero

Brutilda: mmmm hipo es lindo pero me gusta patán (todas a acepción de Brutilda de quedaron boquiabierta)

Heather: ok a mi me gusta brutacio

Brutilda, Camicazi e Astrid: QUE A TI TE GUSTA QUIEN

Heather: CALLENSE

Brutacio: Y LUEGO DISEN QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS ESCANDALOSOS

Heather, Brutilda, Camicazi e Astrid: CALLATE

Todos los chicos: (o_o) ok solo decíamos

Brutilda: te toca astrid

Astrid: pues si ya lo saben para que quieren que lo diga

Camicazi: porque queremos escucharlo de tu propia boca

Astrid: a mi a mi me gusta (estaba tartamudeando) no puedo

Camicazi: si puedes dilo

Brutilda: dilo astrid

Heather: si dilo Brutilda y yo ya lo dijimos te toca a ti

Astrid: (se sentía muy presionada que al final termino gritando) HIPO

Brutacio e Haru: hipo corre

Hipo: adonde les recuerdo que estamos en un jet

Patán: póngale un paracaídas (las chicas al escuchar eso corrieron a aclarar las cosas pero patán vio lo que trataban de a ser detenerlos) Patapez brutacio distráiganlas en lo que le ponemos un paracaídas corran

Patapez brutacio: entendido (las chicas intentaron detenerlos para que no lanzaran a hipo)

Camicazi: (haru estaba apunto de abrir la puerta para lanzar a hipo pero se detuvieron) no lancen a hipo a ningún lado

Haru: porque

Hipo: si porque

Heather: como que porque astrid no te va a ser nada no es para que lo lancen

Patán: se esta acabando tu tiempo hipo

Hipo: (volteo a ver lo que traía amarado en la mano abrió la compuerta y se lanzo) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Todas las chicas: HIPO

Haru: no puedo creer lo hiso

Patapez: creí que no lo aria

Brutacio: el chico tiene agallas

Haru: no pero sabe nadar si es que cae en agua

Todas las chicas: QUE EXPLIQUESE A HORA MISMO

Patán: bueno todo empezó después de que me pegaran y nos aburrimos y jugamos reto

_Flash Back_

_Haru: patán tee retooo a _

_Patán: reto ya que pedir verdad es para niñas_

_Haru: (o_o) ok como digas te reto a besar los pies de brutacio sin zapatos ni calcetines (a patán le dieron ganas de vomitar pero lo hiso todos comenzaron a reírse y patán se molesto tanto)_

_Patán: Patapez te reto a besar a haru_

_Patapez: (beso a haru) que asco y ese fue mi primer beso guáchala_

_Haru: ni que lo digas ese fue mi segundo beso _

_Patapez: brutacio te reto a pegarle a patán (brutacio obedeció y le dio un puñetazo a patán pero fueron interrumpidos por el copiloto del jet)_

_Copiloto: joven hipo estamos apunto de volar por su casa y ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto _

_Brutacio: copiloto vuele mas alto tanto como para que alguien se lance en para caídas hipo te reto a que te lances del jet antes de que este cuete explote en tu brazo_

_Copiloto: ok solo tengan cuidado _

_Hipo: (le estiro el brazo derecho ya que el otro sigue roto) antes de que lo enciendas deja me pongo el paracaídas (pero hipo tardo demasiado brutacio le encendió el cuete hipo se paro de golpe y tomo uno de los paracaídas)_

_Fin del __Flash Back_

Camicazi: están locos al menos saben si callo en el agua

Haru: por eso le dimos un paracaídas

Heather: el ya se a lanzado en paracaídas antes

Haru: no pero apuesto a que lo deducirá antes de caer en agua o tierra una dedos pero yo me preocuparía por lo que brutacio le amaro en la mano

Astrid: que le amaro en la mano

Patán: fuegos artificiales ya encendidos antes de que astrid gritara

Brutacio: porciento porque astrid grito hipo si ni sabían lo que estamos asiendo

Astrid: bueno eso a ustedes no les interesa

Copiloto: buenas noticias y malas también cuales quieren primero

Brutilda: las malas (todos voltearon a ver a Brutilda) que al menos es un comienzo las buenas puede que nos calme después de oír las malas

Copiloto: bueno las malas son que hipo no supo abrir el paracaídas y no sabemos donde aterrizo y las buenas es que ya llegamos siéntense y pónganse el cinturón de seguridad (todos se quedaron viéndose los unos a los otros que abra pasado con hipo)

Después de un rato el jet aterrizo en el aeropuerto de la ciudad los chicos corrieron a bajar su equipaje al terminar fueron a que los policías los revisaran y checaran su equipaje después subieron el equipaje a la limosina se subieron ellos y le dijeron al chofer que se apresurara a llegar el chofer obedeció y arranco al llegar a la casa de verano de hipo se limitaron a bajar todo el equipaje y lo colocaron en la puerta de la casa cuando estuvieron a punto de salir de la casa para ir a buscar a hipo pero fueron detenidos por los guardaespaldas de hipo

Kris: al fin llegan tardaron demasiado no lo crees takumi

Takumi: si kris pero donde esta hipo

Haru: bueno no lo sabemos

Kris: como que no lo saben el estaba con ustedes

Patapez: claro que estuvo con nosotros pero ocurrió algo antes de aterrizar

Takumi: que ocurrió que hiso hipo esta ves

Patán: brutacio lo reto a saltar del jet en paracaídas antes de que un cuete le explotara en la mano derecha pero hipo no supo abrir el paracaídas y no se sabe si esta bien o no si callo en agua o en tierra (todos voltearon a ver a patán) que es lo que sucedió

Kris: (O_O) takumi

Takumi: (O_O) si kris

Kris: (O_O) toma tus cosas vamos a buscar a hipo

Y así salieron todos a buscar a hipo unos en barco y otros en tierra incluso por aire pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte todos regresaron a la casa para ver si encontraban a hipo allí al llegar se llevaron una enorme sorpresa las maletas que avían dejado en la puerta ya no estaban todos se emocionaron y corrieron a buscar a hipo en la casa pero esa emoción cambio al no encontrar a hipo por ningún lado de la mansión

Haru: HIPO DONDE ESTAS YA SABEMOS QUE ESTAS EN LA CASA

Brutacio: esto no es una casa

Patán: brutacio tiene la razón una casa no tiene 4 pisos y 30 habitaciones y mucho menos se encuentra cercas de un acantilado

Kris: pues esta si

Takumi: esta casa le pertenecía a la madre de hipo pero como ella murió a hora le pertenece a hipo a Valhallarama le gustaba mucho pintar paisajes pero el que mas pintaba es el de este lugar así que hakon mando a construir una casa aquí para que Valhallarama pudiera pintar el paisaje que mas amaba pero un día de la nada se despertó y comenzó a pintar un paisaje muy distinto al de los demás en ese paisaje pinto a estoico a ella y por ultimo a hipo como un niño de 6 años ese cuadro que ella pinto se encuentra en la habitación de hipo junto con todos los demás que cupieran en el cuarto y el resto se encuentra en la casa dispersos estos cuadros que ustedes están viendo son de la madre de hipo

Astrid: son muy hermosos de seguro esta casa tiene un enorme significado para hipo

¿?: Lo tiene que asen aquí esto es propiedad privada le pertenece a la realeza

Brutacio: quien eres tu guapa (de repente se escucha una voz en las espaldas de el grupo de amigos ellos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba pero se llevaron una sorpresa)

Hipo: Jenny como as estado ase mucho que no te veo (Jenny al ver a hipo corrió a abrasarlo pero ocurrió algo que no esperaban hipo la tomo de la cintura y la cargo para darle vueltas) como ha estado mi compañera favorita

Astrid al escuchar "como ha estado mi compañera favorita" sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos tanto así que quiso llorar pero no quiso que supieran por que lloraba así que se aguanto mi entras las otras chicas miraban a astrid como suprimía sus emociones

Haru: PRIMO estas vivo yo no dude ni un segundo de que estuvieras muerto

Patapez: claro que dudaste cuando lo estábamos buscando incluso cuando veníamos para la casa

Camicazi: cállense hipo como sobreviviste el copiloto dijo que tu paracaídas no se abrió

Hipo: (bajo a Jenny y comenzó a explicar lo que ocurrió) y así fue mi paracaídas no se abrió _Todo_ ocurrió después de que me lance del jet

_Flash Back_

_Patán: se esta acabando tu tiempo hipo_

_Hipo: (volteo a ver lo que traía amarado en la mano abrió la compuerta y se lanzo) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (en ese momento hipo se desamarro el cuete y lo lanzo después este exploto cercas de el pero no le hiso ningún daño) MALDICION DE VI PENSARLO DOS VESES ANTES DE LANSARME AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (al ver que se acercaba al agua trato de abrir el paracaídas pero no sabia como se abre) rayos como se abre esta cosa ábrete abre (hipo no pudo terminar la frase porque fue salvado por una persona que estaba volando por allí)_

_Señor: estas bien niño note que tenias problemas con tu paracaídas así que vine a ayudarte_

_Hipo: kondra eres tú _

_Kondra: hipo si soy yo pero no es momento de charlas nos acercamos a la orilla y recuerda que tenemos prohibido aterrizar allí así que te soltare caerás en el agua no te dolerá nadaras a la orilla recuerda que los tiburones no asen daño al menos de que los provoques solo comen peses nos vemos luego_

_Hipo: ok _

_Kondra: fuera bomba _

_Kondra soltó a hipo este callo en el agua cercas de un tiburón pero no le hiso daño al contrario lo ayudo a llegar a acercarse a orilla al llegar hipo tubo que nadar un pedazo mas para poder salir del agua y le grito al tiburón _

_Hipo: GRACIAS a hora a caminar asta la casa (hipo noto que la gente lo miraba)_

_Persona 1: miren es hipo_

_Persona 2: si es hipo el grande_

_Hipo: no creo ser muy grande_

_Persona 3: como as estado hipo_

_Hipo: bien y ustedes _

_Persona 4: bien y cuéntanos hipo que te trae por aquí _

_Hipo: el festival del dragón yo nunca me perdería una_

_Persona 2: a mi me consta siempre estuvo en todos los festivales jajajajaja jajajajaja_

_Hipo: me alegra que recuerdes pero por a hora me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la playa_

_Persona 4: ok pero traes tu tabla de surfear _

_Hipo: si (salió corriendo)_

_Persona 1: HIPO PERO DE AQUÍ A TU CASA TE ASES DOS HORAS CORRIENDO Y TRES CAMINANDO_

_Hipo: SI YA LO SE PERO ME SIRBE DE EJERSISIO _

_Persona 4: este chico siempre despreocupado le encuentra el lado bueno a la peor situación del mundo pero aun así lo queremos _

_Hipo corrió durante dos horas claro se detenía a tomar agua ya que el cansancio lo detenía algunas beses pero continuo su camino asta llegar a la casa_

_Fin del __Flash Back_

Hipo: y eme aquí

Haru: ase un rato dijiste que esa chica era tu compañera

Patán: es la clase de compañera que estamos pensando o es otra (en ese momento Brutilda le pego) auch

Hipo: jajajajaja no ella es mi compañera en el festival del dragón

Jenny: creyeron que hipo es mi novio el es mayor que yo por tres años además mi padre lo mataría (al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo jenny astrid se alegro)

Haru: quien es tu padre

Hipo: Albert

Camicazi: te refieres al que trabaja para ustedes

Hipo: si ese mismo

Brutacio: yo tengo una duda donde están nuestras cosas

Jenny: los sirvientes se las llevaron a sus habitaciones

Heather: entonces si sabias quienes éramos

Jenny: no pero nos avisaron que hipo vendría con amigos

Astrid: y supusiste que éramos nosotros

Jenny: si pero ya tengo que irme esta comenzando a anochecer

Hipo: si con cuidado

Astrid: explícate eso de compañera de festival

Hipo: veras en el festival tienes que llevar a una persona contigo los años que e venido aquí jenny ha sido mi compañera

Camicazi: eso explica todo

Kris: bueno chicos síganme yo los llevare a sus habitación (los chicos siguieron a kris menos hipo que se quedo en la sala viendo la tele)

Takumi: chicas yo las llevare a sus habitaciones

Cocinera: takumi podrías ayudarme a sacar algo del almacén

Takumi: si hipo llévalas a sus habitaciones ok voy cuento contigo hipo

Hipo: (apago la tele y se levanto del sofá) bueno síganme

Las chicas siguieron a hipo asta que llegaron a la habitación de Heather luego a la de Brutilda después a la de camicazi hipo estaba guiando a astrid a su habitación asta que alguien rompió ese silencio incomodo para los dos jóvenes

Astrid: entonces este año también llevaras a jenny al festival del dragón

Hipo: no tenía planeado invitar a otra persona que no tiene mucho que conocí

Astrid: y se podría saber quien es

Hipo: (hipo trato de desviar la conversación) mira llegamos a tu habitación bueno nos vemos cualquier cosa están los sirviente y yo me encuentro en el segundo piso es muy fácil saber cual es mi habitación bueno adiós

Astrid: hipo horrendo abadejo tercero

Hipo: te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta que digas mi nombre completo

Astrid: (se sonrojo asta el tope no se esperaba que hipo le digiera eso) no que odiabas que digieran tu nombre completo

Hipo: si pero tu eres la acepción (en ese momento hipo se acerca mas a ella pero se puso rojo como un tomate al igual que astrid) y s…s….si puedes saber (hipo trago saliva y dio un paso atrás) astrid te gustaría ser mi pareja

Astrid: pareja para el festival del dragón (hipo negó con la cabeza) entonces

Hipo: mejor dicho que si quieres ser mi m mi no vi a (hipo estaba tan rojo y tartamudeaba mucho pero se armo de valor y lo dijo) Astrid Hofferson quieres ser mi novia

Astrid: (se quedo callada por un momento pero después recordó lo que hipo le pregunto) si….si quiero ser tu novia (abraso a hipo y le dio un beso algo que hipo no esperaba)

Hipo: bueno te dejo de seguro estás cansada asta mañana linda

Astrid: asta mañana (entro a su cuarto y serró la puerta para después aventarse a su cama)

Hipo se dirigió a su cuarto al llegar entro y serró la puerta se sentó en la cama y tomo la foto de su madre

Hipo: puede que no me recuerde pero yo si no lo crees mama al fin le dije lo que sentía por ella

Después de un día muy agitado hipo se limito a ir a dormir quien lo diría tubo un inicio malo y termino bien para ambos jóvenes

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy y agradezco a todos los que comentan decidí seguir escribiendo este finc gracias a ustedes que me apoyan otra cosa uno de mis primos que también lee mi finc me sugirió crear un facebook para que pudieran mandarme sus ideas así que cree uno que es **_**Haru Esquivel y mi nombre alternativo es (dragon dark souls) **_


	7. Capitulo 7 un día en la playa parte 1

**Hola a todos recibí un comentario acerca de esta historia **

_**CARLY238**___

_**Estuvo genial me encanto esta historia te esta quedando muy buena. Olle quisiera preguntarte que si todos los viernes actualizas el fic; espero que si i si no es así espero puedas decirme que días actualizas tu fic**_

**Bueno la verdad estaba pensando en actualizarlo diario ya que volví a salir de vacaciones por parte de la prepa y como no tengo nadas que hacer tratare de actualizarlo diario si es que no me voy de vacaciones**

**Nota 1: la canción no me pertenece pero si gustan escucharla es de Henry 143 i love you yo puse la canción en español pero en realidad la canta en coreano**

**Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 7: un día en la playa parte 1 **_

Estaba amaneciendo en Etretat Normandía y todos estaban despertando en la mansión bajaron a desayunar todos a acepción de hipo se encontraban en la mesa desayunando

Haru: alguien sabe si hipo ya se despertó

Astrid: yo no lo e visto desde ayer que nos guio a nuestros dormitorios

Patán: y si le asemos una broma mientras duerme

Camicazi: no ya tubo suficiente con que lo lanzaran por el jet

Brutacio: para empezar el no nos dejo lanzarlo por el jet solo nos dejo encender el cuete

Astrid: es lo mismo déjenlo dormir

Cuando el grupo de amigos termino de desayunar se pusieron a jugar en la sala de juegos que tiene la casa de hipo sin darse cuenta ya era la 1:00 pm y no había rastro de hipo así que el grupo de amigos lo fueron a buscar

Haru: (toco la puerta del cuarto de hipo) hipo ya te despertaste (esperaron respuesta de hipo pero como no hubo respuesta entraron a su habitación) hipo

Kris: (estaba pasando por la habitación y vio al grupo de amigos buscando a hipo) hipo no esta salió desde la noche como las 3:00am se llevo a takumi con el

Camicazi: espera no durmió (camicazi volteo así y vio a takumi salir de su habitación) takumi donde esta hipo y a que horas llegaron a noche

Takumi: llegamos a la casa a las 5:30am al llegar entro a una de las habitaciones después de eso no se nada

Astrid: y donde esta su despacho

Takumi: en el primer piso en una puerta color negra

El grupo de amigos fueron a la planta baja y buscaron la puerta negra pero no la encontraron (la razón es porque la puerta esta oculta tras unas cortinas) así que las chicas buscaron de un lado y los chicos por otro lado

Haru: lo encontraron

Heather: no y ustedes

Patán: les parece que encontramos la puerta para mí que takumi esta ocultándonos algo

Takumi: yo no les oculto algo la razón por la que no encuentran la puerta es porque esta oculta tras esa cortina (takumi señalo una cortina de color azul eléctrico)

El grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia las cortinas que cubrían una puerta color negra ellos abrieron la puerta y al hacerlo se llevaron una sorpresa la habitación los llevaba a un sótano lleno de pinturas el grupo de amigos pudieron ver un cuadro que aun no estaba terminado por lo poco que se lograba ver era un paisaje después comenzaron a ver el resto de los cuadros asta que astrid encontró a hipo

Astrid: chicos encontré a hipo (al escuchar eso fueron a donde astrid estaba y lo siguiente que vieron fue a hipo dormido en el sofá cubierto con pintura el llevaba puesto una playera blanca y un pants color negro el sostenía un pincel con si mano izquierda y con la otra mano sostenía un lápiz que en algún momento mientras dormía se le callo esa imagen lleno de alegría a las chicas)

Brutilda: que mono sebe

Heather: es tan lindo cuando duerme

Camicazi: (saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto dormido)

Hipo: (comenzaba a despertarse y lo que vio le asusto demasiado que se callo del sofá) que asen aquí

Haru: bueno te estuvimos buscando pero como no te encontramos le preguntamos a takumi donde estabas y el nos dijo y así llegamos aquí

Patapez: todos estos cuadros los pinto tu mama

Hipo: no de echo yo los pinte cuando mi abuelo me conto que a mi madre le gustaba pintar decidí aprender a pintar y dibujar

Haru: de seguro al abuelo le gusta la idea que su nieto salió igual que su hija

Hipo: nadie a acepción de ustedes sabe sobre este lugar y de que pinto y dibujo

Camicazi: no les as dicho

Hipo: no

Patán: que día tan más aburrido hipo que ases en esta casa además de pintar como una nena (patán recibió un golpe departe de las chicas)

Hipo: bueno tenía planeado llevarlos a la playa

Brutacio: me parece bien bueno vamos por nuestras cosas

Después de que todos salieran del sótano hipo serró con seguro para que nadie viera sus pinturas y fue a empacar un poco de ropa limpia se puso un short negro con azul marino una playera de tirantes color blanca y una camisa desabrochada color verde y unas sandalias des pues bajo al ultimo piso y pudo ver a camicazi baja ella llevaba puesto un short muy corto de mezclilla y una playera color rosa y unas sandalias blancas luego bajo patán con un traje de baño corto color rojo y una camisa del mismo color que es short después bajo Patapez el se puso un traje de buceo

Patán: si sabes que vamos a nadar no a bucear

Patapez: si pero yo prefiero bucear

Hipo: no es cierto solo te pones eso porque te dije que jenny bucea

Camicazi: te gusta la compañera de hipo

Patapez: si y que al menos lo admito no que ustedes se quedan callados como patán que le gusta Brutilda ups hable de mas

Patán: eres hombre muerto será mejor que corras (Patapez comenzó a correr pero patán lo atrapo y lo golpeo en el estomago pero hipo y camicazi lo detuvieron antes de que le pagara en la cara)

Brutilda: a hora que te dijo para que te enojaras (patán Patapez e hipo se quedaron viendo a Brutilda que llevaba puesto un biquini color morado pero a hipo no le duro mucho el gusto ya que fue golpeado en el hombro izquierdo)

Hipo: auch y eso por que fue as (hipo se quedo con la boca abierta astrid también llevaba puesto un biquini blanco junto con una camisa azul que solo estaba un botón abrochado)

Astrid: (¬_¬) tu bien sabes porque fue eso

Heather: quien falta

Hipo: (¬/¬) haru y brutacio

Haru: no ya solo falta brutacio (las chicas le quedaron viendo el llevaba puesto un short negro y una camisa desabrochada con unas sandalias)

Brutilda: (*¬*) no sabes porque tarda tanto

Haru: que te lo diga patán

Patán: no nada mas fui yo también hipo

Hipo: (¬_¬) que claro que no fue tu idea además no creo que baje por las escaleras

Heather: pues que le hicieron

Patapez: hipo patán y haru lo arrojaron por la ventana

Heather: que ustedes hicieron que

Hipo: no es para tanto callo en la piscina a comparación de patán que quería arrojarlo al carro

Brutacio: ESO ESTUBO JENEAL OTRA VES

Heather: mejor vámonos

Hipo: ok (todos salieron de la casa y metieron las cosas a una camioneta color negro) bueno que les parece si nosotros nos vamos en motos

Haru: cuantas tienes

Hipo: solo tengo 3 motos y 2 motonetas

Camicazi: y nosotras que

Hipo: saben manejar las

Brutilda: (aprovecho el momento para jugarse una de las suyas) no ustedes nos llevaran yo me iré con patán camicazi con haru Heather con brutacio y astrid con hipo alguna duda

Haru: si no creo que astrid debería ir con hipo

Heather: porque

Camicazi: hipo maneja muy brusco las motos

Hipo: no es mi culpa de que haru no se allá agarrado

Astrid: bueno entonces correré el riesgo

Así los chicos se subieron en las motos patán tomo una moto con la figura de un pesadilla monstruosa haru tomo otra con la figura de un nadder mortal y hipo tomo la que tiene la figura de un furia nocturna brutacio tomo la motoneta color verde Patapez tomo a otra motoneta color café las chicas se subieron con sus respectivas parejas y así emprendieron viaje a la playa durante el trayecto a la playa comenzó una carrera para ver quien es el mejor con las motos pero como hipo ya sabia todos lo atajos para llegar primero

Patán: alguien ha visto a hipo y astrid

Haru: no todo lo quesee es que nosotros vamos ganando (de repente sale una moto por los aires tomando la ventaja)

Hipo: que decías primito

Haru: que tu nos vas ganando

De repente hipo tomo otro a tajo y nadie vio por donde entro pero no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron con la carrera

Mientras tanto hipo y astrid

Astrid: cuanto falta para llegar

Hipo: nada ya llegamos solo la tengo que estacionar y listo

Astrid: hipo que dirías si toda esta amista terminara con parejas

Hipo: si te refieres a que patán brutacio haru y Patapez se enamoraron no me importa al contrario me alegraría de saber que no soy el único que esta enamorado perdidamente

Astrid: (¬/¬) en toses desde cuando sabes

Hipo: saber que

Astrid: de que me gustas

Hipo: no lo sabia era mas una corazonada

Astrid: tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti pero yo no se lo que sientes por mi es injusto hipo

Hipo: bueno yo no te amo te quiero a mi lado por toda la vida (√v^√v^√ )

Astrid: (¬/¬) pues entones yo también te quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida

Hipo: listo llegamos mira allí esta la camioneta vamos (hipo estaciono la moto alado de la camioneta y saco las cosas de astrid y las de el)

Astrid no es necesario que cargues mis cosas

Hipo: claro que es necesario eres mi novia o no

Astrid: bueno si pero al menos déjame ayudarte con algo

Hipo: bueno podrías sacar esas casas de campaña que esta allí

Astrid: para que trajiste esto

Hipo: porque nos quedaremos una noche aquí en la playa

Astrid: pero trajiste dos

Hipo: dudo que quieran compartir la misma casa que nosotros o si

Astrid: no esta bien así

Haru: si al fin los encontramos

Hipo: se tardaron mucho

Astrid: llevamos como dos horas esperándolos

Patán: muy graciosos tortolos

Hipo: bueno pero no te quedas a tras a ti te gusta

Patán: DILO Y TE MATO HIPO

Hipo: bueno Brutilda podrías hablarle a kris

Patán: te lo advertí abadejo

Haru: te recuerdo que yo también soy abadejo y además tu mismo te as delatado

Patán: que esperan vamos a bajar las cosas o que

Después de la incomoda situación comenzaron a bajar las cosas hipo comenzó a armar las casas de campaña haru acomodo el lugar donde se pondrán puso las 3 sombrillas y las toallas de todos Patapez se fue a buscar a jenny para que le enseñara a bucear brutacio y patán bajaron de la camioneta el resto de las cosas mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas

Heather: mira el lado positivo

Brutilda: y cual es ese lado

Camicazi: que se gustan mutuamente

Brutilda: ese es el problema

Astrid: pues no que te gusta yo no le veo el problema

Brutilda: lo dices tu porque hipo es muy despistado para darse cuenta que te gusta

Astrid: de echo el ya lo sabe

Camicazi y que te dijo

Astrid: primero arreglemos el problema de Brutilda

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Hipo: listo ya termine de mi lado

Patán: nosotros también

Haru: que tienes patán

Brutacio: te ves muy deprimido

Patán: bueno yo no le quería demostrar mi amor a Brutilda de esta forma a de creer que soy un idiota

Hipo: bueno pero eso ya es normal de que te vean como un idiota pero te ayudaremos

Haru: escuche bien tu lo ayudaras

Hipo: lo aremos todos

Brutacio: hipo tiene razón nosotros tres te ayudaremos

Patán: bueno hipo traes tu guitara y que tan bien sabes cantar

Hipo: si porque y canto bien creo

Patán: con eso me basta y me sobra

Haru: tráela guitara brutacio y yo buscaremos a las chicas

Volviendo con las chicas

Brutilda: dejando a un lado ni depresión astrid cuéntanos que quisiste decir con eso de que hipo ya lo sabe

Astrid: bueno hipo me dijo que si quería ser su novia

Camicazi: y tu que le dijiste

Astrid: tu que crees le dije que si

Heather: y eso cuando fue

Astrid: después de que las dejara en sus habitaciones el me llevo a la mía y platicamos un poco y después sucedió

Haru: (corría en dirección a las chicas y cuando llego tomo una gran bocanada de aire) chica las hemos estado buscando algo malo sucedió

Camicazi: que paso

Brutacio: que a hipo se lo trago la tierra no lo encontramos por ningún lado

Haru: que claro que no a hipo lo secuestraron unas chicas después de que se quito la playera para sacar a una niña del agua

Astrid: que le paso a la niña

Brutacio: se estaba ahogando

Camicazi: que fue lo que paso

Haru: sígannos (los chicos comenzaron a correr para llevar a las chicas adonde patán estaba apunto de confesar su amor Brutilda)

Al llegar las chicas pudieron notar una bola de personas que al verlas se hicieron a un lado para que pudieran ver que sucedía al llegar al frente se encontraba hipo con una guitara y sin su playera solo con la camisa desabrochada y mojada después de un rato apareció patán y hipo comenzó a tocar la guitara y a cantar junto con patán

_**Cuando estamos juntos, puedo decir todo cuando te miro a los ojos (uh uh)**____**  
**__**Cuando vuelvo a casa, no sé qué decir.**____****_

_***Todo lo que te digo es muy torpe**____**  
**__**Tus textos son muy difíciles**____**  
**__**Abro el diccionario y lo abro, quiero saber, quiero saber, no sé.**____****_

_****Te envío 143**____**  
**__**Todavía no puedo expresar mis sentimientos en palabras whoa oh oh**____**  
**__**Te envío 143, no es solo un simple juego de números whoa oh oh**____**  
**__**Te amo 143, eres 486**____**  
**__**Enviando 143, somos muy diferentes**____**  
**__**Enviando 143, se siente difícil**____**  
**__**No es solo un simple juego de números 143.**____****_

_**Mi corazón late a una sola palabra, ¿qué estoy diciendo?**____**  
**__**Me veo mal porque me sigue dando mal, por favor conoce mi corazón, conoce mi corazón**_

_**Estoy escribiendo 143 a esa chica que más amo**____**  
**__**Cuando estoy hablando con mis amigos**____**  
**__**Oh estoy presumiendo y me jacto yeah**____**  
**__**Ustedes chicos no conocen este tipo de amor**____**  
**__**Incluso si no hacemos planes, incluso si hablamos distintas lenguas**____**  
**__**Ella es una buena chica que se pega a mi alrededor lo sé.**____****_

_**Te envío 143**____**  
**__**Todavía no puedo expresar mis sentimientos en palabras whoa oh oh**____**  
**__**Te envío 143, no es solo un simple juego de números whoa oh oh**____**  
**__**Te amo 143, eres 486**____**  
**__**Enviando 143, somos muy diferentes**____**  
**__**Enviando 143, se siente difícil**____**  
**__**No es solo un simple juego de números 143.**_

Al terminar de cantar brutacio y haru sentaron a brutilla en una silla y la cargaron con todo y silla

Patán: (se acerco a Brutilda se puso de rodillas) Brutilda Thorson serias

Haru: di que si pesas mucho

Brutacio: que comiste

Hipo: cállense y dejen que hable

Brutilda: si (se aventó de lasilla asiendo que brutacio y haru cayeran al suelo mientras que ella callo en sus brazos)__

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy dudas y sugerencias los respondo en el facebook gracias por sus comentarios no estoy segura pero es probable que mañana no suba un nuevo capitulo bueno con esto me despido adiós **


	8. Capitulo 8: un día en la playa parte 2

**Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que comentan acerca de este finc sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

**proms**

**Me justo este capitulo ya llevas 2 parejas te faltan 3 espero y lo actualices pronto otra cosa en tu face pones ideas para el finc cuando termines este finc vas a escribir continúa sin porque el final que escribiste podrías hacerle una continuación porque el final es muy triste**

**Nota 1: bueno respecto a eso si tengo planeado hacerle continuación pero apenas me estoy dando ideas de cómo hacer la continuación por lo que puede que tarde un poco mas ya solo faltan como 7 capítulos para que acabe este y comience el otro **

**Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 8: un día en la playa parte 2 **_

_Anterior mente en mi vida en Londres_

_Patán: (se acerco a Brutilda se puso de rodillas) Brutilda __Thorson serias mi novia_

_Haru: di que si pesas mucho_

_Brutacio: que comiste_

_Hipo: cállense y dejen que hable_

_Brutilda: si (se aventó de lasilla asiendo que brutacio y haru cayeran al suelo mientras que ella callo en sus brazos)_

Brutacio: yupi viva no saben cuanto me alegro (lo dijo en un tono sarcástico) hipo podemos irnos ya

Hipo: si porque no

Haru: ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado

Hipo: por que

Brutacio: cierto ven hipo ayúdanos

Hipo: yo no me pondré eso

Haru: lastima ves un caballo a la redonda

Brutacio: nop

Haru: entonces ahí que ponernos este disfraz de caballo dudas

Hipo: si dos de echo

Haru: cuales son

Hipo: tengo entendido que estos disfraces son para dos no para tres y de donde rayos sacaste el disfraz

Haru: no queras saberlo y no este es para tres dos son las patas y el terceo es la cabeza

Hipo: pido la cabeza

Brutacio: yo las patas delanteras

Haru: ya que patas traseras (y así los tres se pusieron el disfraz)

Mientras tanto el resto de los amigos

Heather: donde es tan haru brutacio e hipo

Patán: ya lo verán jajajajaja

Camicazi: no me agrada esta idea y a ustedes

Astrid: no

Heather: definitiva mente no

Patán: miren aquí vienen Brutilda quieres dar un paseo en caballo

Brutilda: ese no es un caballo

Patán: ya lose pero no encontramos un caballo y haru tubo que bueno los detalles no importan

Haru: a nosotros si nos importan los detalles somos quienes los van a cargar

Camicazi: haru eres tú

Haru: si y soy las patas traseras las delanteras son brutacio y la cabeza es hipo

Brutacio: haru lo que estas agarrando no es el cordón del traje

Haru: entonces

Brutacio: te digo liego

Hipo: brutacio deja de pellizcarme

Astrid: a quien se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea

Hipo: a patán sincera mente no se conformo con el trabajo que a haru y a mi nos costo reunir a todas estas personas

Camicazi: y cuanto trabajo les costo

Haru: lo sentimos pero eso es clasificado

Astrid: enserio

Hipo: si (hipo no pudo seguir hablando porque patán se subió arriba de ellos y luego subió Brutilda)

Patán: van a seguir hablando o vamos a seguir con el plan

Hipo: patán pesas demasiado

Patán: yo voy atrás quien va a delante es Brutilda

Haru: te dijimos que Brutilda pasa más de lo que aparenta

Camicazi: hipo te esta mintiendo el va adelante

Brutacio: sea como sea los dos pesan demasiado (Brutilda le soltó una patada a su hermano) auch asas fueron mis costillas hipo mejor apúrate no sabemos cuanto tiempo aguantaremos cargando a estas dos bebes focas

Así los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar por la playa asta que tiraron a patán y se llevaron a Brutilda con ellos asta donde estaban los demás

Astrid: y que tal tu viaje Brutilda por lo que se ve patán te dejo

Brutilda: este trió de idiotas nos tiraron luego cuando patán quiso subirse no lo dejaron

Hipo: nosotros que

Brutilda: si ustedes están aquí quienes son ellos

Haru: simple nunca los cargamos

Brutacio: ellos son los dueños del traje hipo les pago para que tomaran nuestros lugares mientras nosotros nos divertíamos

Heather: pero ustedes nos hablaron como fingirían eso

Hipo: con un simulador de voz

Brutilda: ellos tiraron a patán

Brutacio: si lo grabamos también les pagamos por tirarlos y secuestrarte (Brutilda tacleo a brutacio y le empezó a pegar) quítenmela chicas

Haru: lo ciento pero nadie te dijo que le digieras el resto del plan

Brutacio: hipo ayúdame ustedes dos también cooperaron esperen ayuda

Astrid: así que ustedes también ayudaron hipo

Hipo: si linda auch (recibió un golpe de en el hombro izquierdo) espero llegar a casa con el hombro

Después de un rato llego patán acompañado de un chico mayor que el por cuatro años llevaba una tabla de surf y un abdomen bien formado y alado de el había dos perro (husky siberiano pequeños uno es de color negro con blanco de ojos azules y el otro color blanco uno de sus ojos es azul y el otro verde) los perros al ver a hipo se le aventaron enzima

Astrid: hipo estas bien

Hipo: (los perritos lo estaban lambiendo toda la cara) si jajajajaja

Haru: cuidado hipo tu novia podría ponerse celosa (astrid al escuchar eso le pego en la pansa)

Astrid: yo no soy celosa

Brutacio: lo dices porque no sabes lo que hipo y haru hicieron para reunir toda esa multitud que la mayoría eran chicas

Hipo: cállate (¬/¬)

Astrid: que hicieron abadejo (en ese momento hipo fue salvado por el chico que acompañaba a patán)

Kondra: hipo como te va además de que casi mueres mira tus hijos te extrañaron

Hipo: (¬/¬) cuantas beses te tengo que decir que solo soy su dueño

Astrid: así que eres papa como pasó eso

Kondra: todo paso hace cinco años atrás cuando hipo tenia 10 años y nadie le dijo que aquí cae nieve hipo salió y comenzó a nevar es se perdió entre tanta nieve des de ase tiempo la madre de hipo tenia perros para ser exactos esos perros le salvaron la vida a hipo estos pequeños perritos son los hijos de los perros que le salvaron la vida a hipo

Astrid: y porque no los vimos en la mansión

Hipo: porque ellos duerman en mi cuarto y pueden salir cuando quieran

Haru: eso explica porque encontré mi teléfono en tu cuarto

Hipo: si a ellos les gusta las cosas brillantes

Kondra: hipo nos vamos

Hipo: si

Patán: adonde vas

Hipo: a surfear con kondra quieren venir

Haru: no gracias aprecio mi vida

Camicazi: no creo que con surfear te mueras

Haru: dicen que los tiburones nadan cerca de donde los surfistas están

Astrid: hipo si sabes de eso porque vas

Hipo: porque los tiburones no te asen nada al menos que los molestes ahí si te comen

Haru: no gracias hipo estoy bien así

Hipo kondra y los perritos se fuero a surfear Astrid, Heather, Patán y Brutilda se fueron a nadar mientras que Haru y Camicazi se fueron a caminar

Camicazi: ha de ser muy divertido ser de la realeza

Haru: no lo es todo el tiempo tienes que ser un caballero muy elegante dudo que a una chica de los suburbios quiera salir con alguien como yo

Camicazi: yo saldría contigo (¬/¬)

Haru: enserio (¬/¬)

Camicazi: si tu no me pareces aburrido (¬/¬)

Haru: (se acerco a camicazi lo suficiente para darle un beso en la boca ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos)

Hipo: (que se encontraba a lo lejos montado en una ola pudo ver como haru y camicazi se besaban) no manches (se distrajo lo suficiente para que se callera de la tabla de surfear y el resto de los amigos se rieran de el)

Haru: entonces serias mi pareja o como ustedes serias mi novia

Camicazi: si seria tu pareja (después de ese emotivo momento siguieron caminando agarrados de la mano)

Mientras el resto de los amigos

Brutacio: que bien sabes montar olas hipo jajajajaja

Patán: descuida estas fuera de práctica jajajajaja

Kondra: hipo que te he dicho de distraerte

Hipo: que si me voy a distraer que se a en algo interesante o que valga la pena

Kondra: si que no espera lo otro que te dije

Hipo: un ojo al gato y el otro al garabato

Kondra: si a hora dime en que te distrajiste

Hipo no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia

Brutacio: siempre actuando como un caballero no puedo creer que tengas una novia (astrid golpeo a brutacio en el estomago)

Astrid: pues cree lo idiota

Brutilda: ándale hipo dinos que viste

Hipo: no

Kondra: hipo tiene razón no hay que ser chismosos bueno adiós ya esta anocheciendo hipo que no se te olvide que en ocasiones sube la marea

Hipo: si lose por eso puse las casas de campaña mas arriba de lo normal

Kondra: bueno yo me voy adiós chicas, cobardes, hipo

Todos: adiós

Astrid: yo tengo hambre y ustedes

Heather: yo también

Brutilda: yo igual

Patán: ya somos cuatro

Brutacio: cinco

Hipo: bueno entonces preparare la comida

Brutilda: sabes cocinar

Hipo: si porque

Brutacio: porque cocinar es para mujeres

Hipo: me acabas de llamar gay

Patán: velo por el lado positivo eres el primer príncipe gay

Hipo: haber quien los alimenta (hipo se fue caminando asía el pequeño campamento que montaron y saco una pequeña parilla y una hielera llena de comida al terminar de sacar las cosas comenzó a preparar de comer)

Astrid: seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos a preparar la comida

Hipo: si no se preocupen no es la primera ves que hago la comida

Heather: ya as cocinado otras veces

Hipo: si

Brutilda: quien te enseño

Hipo: las cocineras de la mansión les pedí de favor que me enseñaran a cocinar y así aprendí

Después de un rato hipo ya tenia lista la comida y llamo a las chicas a comer ya que patán y brutacio desaparecieron y no sabían donde estaban por lo que solo comieron Hipo Astrid Heather y Brutilda cuando acabaron de comer mandaron a Hipo a buscar al resto el sabia perfecta mente donde estaba Haru y Camicazi el problema era encontrar a Patán y Brutacio cuando ya estaba oscureciendo y no conocen el camino como Hipo tardo hora en encontrarlos se hallaban en la carretera ayudando a una familia a reparar la llanta del carro Hipo decidió ayudarlos cuando terminaron Hipo llevo a comer a Brutacio y a Patán a un restaurante de comida rápida cuando terminaron fueron a buscar a Haru y Camicazi para llevarlos de regreso al mini campamento pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho ellos ya se dirigían para el campamento al llegar prendieron una fogata para mantenerse calientes


	9. Capitulo 9: una noche en la playa

**Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que comentan acerca de este finc sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

**Nota:**** la canción no me pertenece pero si gustan escucharla es de reik se llama sabes y la otra es igual de reik pero esta se llama quien decide es el amor **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 9: una noche en la playa **_

Haru: hipo como rayos se enciende una fogata

Brutacio: yo te enseño fuego préndete (se quedo un rato apuntándole a una rama esperando a que se prendiera) no funciono alguien tiene otra idea

Patán: será porque solo un idiota cree tener poderes (se acerco a la parilla y tomo una botella que parecía aceite para cocinar) ten ponle esto y luego préndele fuego con los serillos y listo

Brutacio: (tomo la botella y se la echo a la madera después busco los serillos para encender la fogata)

Hipo: alguien vio la botella de gasolina que kris dejo aquí

Patán: una que parecía aceite de cocina

Hipo: si esa mera donde esta (de repente se ve un destello en cuanto vieron salieron corriendo a ver que paso)

Patán: ups

Hipo: haru vamos por agua para apagar el fuego antes de que empeore (hipo y haru tomaron unos cubos de agua y se las echaron a la fogata)

Camicazi: que paso y porque a brutacio esta lleno de humo

Patán: intentamos encender la fogata y tomamos una botella de gasolina creyendo que era aceite y lo vertimos en la madera luego brutacio le prendió fuego ya se imaginan lo que paso después

Brutilda: jajajajaja que te paso

Brutacio: para la otra la enciende hipo

Astrid: la fogata ya esta encendida esa madera es para cuando se fuera apagando la fogata

Haru: y hasta a hora nos lo dicen

Hipo: porque no mejor van a buscar a Patapez en el muelle

Patán: porque no mejor lo buscas tu

Hipo: bien ustedes arréglenselas con la policía que viene para acá

Brutacio: donde dices que queda el muelle

Hipo: atrás de ustedes (patán brutacio y haru fueron por Patapez mientras hipo limpiaba el desastre)

Astrid: la policía vigila la playa

Hipo: no

Brutilda: entonces porque les dijiste eso

Hipo: alguien tenía que ir por Patapez y ese alguien no seria yo

Después de eso se fueron a donde estaba la fogata hipo entro a la casa de campaña de los hombres las chicas estaban afuera en la fogata platicando luego llegaron los chicos con jenny e hipo salió de la casa de campaña y se sentó alado de astrid pero ella se sentó en las piernas de hipo haciendo que el se sonrojara y todos se rieran de esa escena tan cómica comenzaron a comer bombones y salchichas que calentaron en la fogata

Haru: hipo porque no tocas algo

Hipo: no gracias

Jenny: ándale hipo

Hipo: no me queda otra opción

Astrid: no (astrid se quito de las piernas de hipo para que se parara por su guitara)

Hipo: bien creo que va así

_**Sabes no pido nada mas**____**  
**__**Que estar entre tus brazos**____**  
**__**Y huir de todo el mal**____**  
**__**Que a todo he renunciado**____**  
**__**Por estar junto a ti**____****_

_**Sabes no dejo de pensar**____**  
**__**Que estoy enamorado**____**  
**__**Te quiero confesar**____**  
**__**Que soy solo un esclavo**____**  
**__**Que no sabe vivir sin ti**____****_

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**____**  
**__**Encendiste la luz**____**  
**__**Me llenaste de fe**____**  
**__**Tanto tiempo busque**____**  
**__**Pero al fin te encontré**____**  
**__**Tan perfecta como te imagine**____****_

_**Como aguja en un pajar**____**  
**__**Te busque sin cesar**____**  
**__**Como huella en el mar tan difícil de ayar**____**  
**__**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**____**  
**__**Tan perfecta como te imagine**____****_

_**Sabes te quiero confesar**____**  
**__**Que te encuentro irresistible**____**  
**__**No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible**____**  
**__**Por quedarme cerca de ti**____****_

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**____**  
**__**Encendiste la luz**____**  
**__**Me llenaste de fe**____**  
**__**Tanto tiempo busque**____**  
**__**Pero al fin te encontré**____**  
**__**Tan perfecta como te imagine**____****_

_**Como aguja en un pajar**____**  
**__**Te busque sin cesar**____**  
**__**Como huella en el mar**____**  
**__**Tan difícil de ayar**____**  
**__**Tanto tiempo busque**____**  
**__**Pero al fin te encontré**____**  
**__**Tan perfecta como te imagine**____****_

_**Sabes no pido nada mas**____**  
**__**Que estar entre tus brazos...**_

Haru: otra

Camicazi: si otra hipo ándale

Hipo: esta y ya ok mmm ya se

_**La vida siempre se ha Gobernado sola,**____**  
**__**nunca**____**  
**__**Pregunta lo que quieres**____**  
**__**Para ti, por decirle no**____**  
**__**Tantas veces,**____**  
**__**tu sin permiso apareces**____**  
**__**Enredando mi destino.**____****_

_**Yo no se luchar con mis Propios sentimientos,**____**  
**__**y yo No se jugar cuando estoy Contigo.**____****_

_**Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,**____**  
**__**Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.**____**  
**__**Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,**____**  
**__**Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor.**____****_

_**Tal vez yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde,**____**  
**__**Estoy ya rendido a la fuerza de tus ojos,**____**  
**__**será que tu cuerpo conoce,**____**  
**__**las leyes del día y la noche,**____**  
**__**que me tienen tan perdido.**____****_

_**Yo no se luchar con mis propios sentimientos**____**  
**__**y yo no se jugar cuando estoy contigo...**____****_

_**Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,**____**  
**__**Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.**____**  
**__**Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,**____**  
**__**Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor.**____****_

_**En tus brazos, en tus labios**____**  
**__**Me pierdo...**____****_

_**Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,**____**  
**__**Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.**____**  
**__**Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,**____**  
**__**Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor...**___

Patapez: tienes talento hipo si no fueras de la realeza serias un cantante famoso no lo creen chicos

Haru: definitiva mente gran talento gran chico

Hipo: yo no lo creo tengo mucho que aprender (no pudo continuar ablando porque astrid le pego en el hombro izquierdo) AUCH

Astrid: nunca dudes de tus talentos porque si lo ases ten por seguro que ese hombro tomara un color morado

Hipo: (se estaba sobando el hombro con su mano derecha) creo que ya tomo ese color oyes pegas como hombre (se volvió a como dar para que astrid se sentara en sus piernas)

Astrid: gracias

Haru: no era un cumplido

Astrid: lo se

Patán: que les parece si contamos historias de terror

_Brutacio: yo empiezo la historia se llama no solo los perros lamen nuestra historia comienza así __Era una niña de 9 años, hija única de padres de gran influencia en la política local; esta niña tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña normal con buena educación, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola.__  
__Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande (esto para que cuidase a la niña cuando creciera), pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro, ya acostumbrado a dormir con la niña, se postraba abajo de la cama.__  
__Los padres se fueron y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo, ya aproximadamente como a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese (era como un código entre ella y el perro) y lo hizo, entonces ella se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez. Cuando ella se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con letras rojas, era sangre que decía así: __**N0 SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN**__. Entonces dio un grito de terror al ver a su perro crucificado en el suelo.__  
__Cuando los padres la encontraron, la niña estaba arrodillada en un rincón de su habitación. Solo decía ¿Quién me lamió? Nunca volvió a ser la misma, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.__  
__Hay otras versiones que cuentan que la niña se volvió loca y quedo encerrada en un manicomio de por vida._

Patapez: saben chicos creo que ya me dio sueño adiós

Jenny: no seas miedoso siéntate me toca a mi lo mío no es una historia mas bien una advertencia

Patán: advertencia de que

Hipo: otra ves con eso jenny

Jenny: si esta es una advertencia de los Mul gwishin

Brutacio: mul gwishin

_Jenny: si los Mul gwishin son fantasmas de agua, almas solitarias de aquellos que murieron ahogados. No les gusta estar solos en el agua fría, así que agarran a aquel que nade cerca de ellos y le arrastran a las profundidades_

Astrid: eso es cierto hipo

Hipo: si yo se lo conté para asustarla porque me estaba molestando con que quería ir a nadar pero eso lo leí en un libro

_Astrid: bueno entonces es mí turno esta historia se llama "Sin rostro"_

_Existen multitud de relatos sobre ataques provocados por Noppera-bo.__  
__Cansado de conducir toda la noche, decides parar a pasar la noche en el pueblo mas cercano al entrar en el restaurante te encuentras con la camarera que esta detrás de la barra de espaldas a ti, decides acercarte para sentarte en la barra, dices un buenas noches esperando algún tipo de contestación por parte de la camarera quien lentamente comienza a girarse y poco a poco te vas dando cuenta que no tiene ningún tipo de rasgo en su cara, huyes despavorido hacia el coche, conduces hasta que la gasolina se agota. Encuentras una gasolinera y sin otro remedio que parar, te diriges a la caja y le cuentas lo que te acaba de ocurrir al cajero, quien te pregunta:__  
__- ¿Una cara sin rostro? -mientras se gira y te vuelve a preguntar -¿Como esta?..._

Hipo: me toca no recuerdo el nombre de la historia pero si la historia

Haru: ya déjate de rodeos y cuéntala

_Hipo: ok Cuando una niña o niño en Japón se despierta temblando de una pesadilla, saben muy bien lo que deben hacer. Hundiendo su cara en la almohada, susurra tres veces "Bakú-san, ven a comerte mi sueño. Bakú-san, ven a comerte mi sueño. Bakú-san, ven a comerte mi sueño." Si su deseo se cumple, el monstruoso Bakú vendrá a su habitación y aspirará su mal sueño. Pero el Bakú no puede invocarse sin precauciones, aunque el Bakú ha ido a comerse tu pesadilla no debes abrir los ojos para v__erlo, ya que su aspecto es tan terrorífico que te provocaría más pesadillas.__  
__De acuerdo con una leyenda japonesa, los Bakú son consumidores de malos sueños. Se les ve como una figura talismán, a los que la gente reza de noche para que vengan a aspirar sus pesadillas para no volverlas a ver nunca más. Pero también tienen una parte oscura, algunos dicen que se comen todos los sueños, no sólo las pesadillas. Esto incluye aspiraciones, sueños de futuro y esperanzas._

Patapez: hipo eso no es cierto (lo dijo muy asustado)

Hipo: claro que si yo jamás mentiría Patapez

Heather: dejen de asustar a Patapez el no les a acho algo

Patán: me toca a mi dejen me ver a ya se cual voy a contar

Hipo: antes de que empieces Patapez si quieres puedes irte a dormir nosotros nos quedaremos otro rato

Patapez: gracias hipo (se paro y se fue a la casa de campaña de los hombres a dormir)

Brutacio: hipo porque hiciste eso yo que lo quería asustar más

Hipo: luego continua patán

_Patán: ya era hora __El monte embrujado_

_Había caminado casi toda la tarde, y cuando ya se había hecho noche me senté a un costado del camino a descansar. No estaba solo, me acompañaba Rufo, mi perro.  
Al sacarme la mochila sentí que estaba mucho más liviano, y fue un alivio. Rufo se acostó a mi lado después de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el pasto. Estaba casi todo oscuro pero se distinguían algunas cosas. A unos diez metros del solitario camino empezaba a elevarse un monte pequeño, poco más que una arboleda. No estaba muy lejos de una zona poblada, mas desde allí no se veía ni una casa, ni una luz, y por el camino hacía rato que no pasaba ningún vehículo.  
Cuando uno cree estar solo se sobresalta al advertir de golpe a otra persona, y esta figura dudosa se movía en la oscuridad. Tenía una linterna en la mano pero no quise encenderla. Tal vez el otro no me había notado; a nadie le gusta que lo encandilen de pronto. Si era alguien que creía que no lo había notado, y traía alguna mala intención, se iba a llevar una sorpresa desagradable. Pero la sorpresa desagradable me la llevé yo, porque en un momento dado me pareció que no tenía cabeza._

Encendí la linterna y no había nadie. El foco de luz recorrió de un extremo al otro el montecillo pero no logré ver nada. Al encender la linterna Rufo se había parado, y un rato después permanecía así, atento hacia el monte. De repente salió disparado y se metió a toda prisa entre los árboles. Lo llamé pero no me hizo caso. Pronto dejé de escuchar el ruido que hacía al pasar entre ramas y todo volvió a estar en silencio. Entonces me acerqué al monte y lo llamé una y otra vez, silbé, mas cuando hacía una pausa para escuchar, nada, ni un ruido.  
Supuse que el monte era más grande de lo que me parecía. Ya estaba seguro de que había algo raro allí, pero no podía dejar a mi mejor amigo. Me interné entre los árboles y, linterna en mano empecé a buscarlo. En el mismo momento que gritaba o silbaba, una voz apenas audible repetía: "Por aquí, por aquí", pero como apenas la escuchaba y sonaba junto a los sonidos que yo emitía, hasta que no la escuché varias veces no estuve seguro. Aquel lugar estaba embrujado. Empecé a desesperarme por salir. Cuando intentaba volver al camino entre una maraña de ramas, algo me habló de muy cerca, casi me susurró al oído: "No te vayas a perder". En ese instante creí que iba a enloquecer de terror.  
Por suerte enseguida pude salir de la arboleda. Al volver al camino seguí esperando a Rufo, aunque empezaba a creer que no lo vería nunca más. Un rato después apareció, dándome una alegría inmensa. Y ahí si me marché de allí. Hasta no alcanzar las luces del pueblo no perdí de vista a Rufo, no porque temiera que se alejara nuevamente, sino porque desconfiaba que realmente fuera mi perro.

Haru: hipo eso ya hubiera echo que Patapez mojara los pantalones

Astrid: por eso sugirieron contar historias de terror

Brutacio: no bueno si haru, patán y yo queríamos ver que tanto aguantaba hipo y patapaz

Hipo: saben que yo nunca me e asustado

Patán: no y si nos lo hubieras dicho antes mejor

Heather: bueno será mejor ir a dormir no lo creen chicos

Haru: ustedes duérmanse nosotros veremos quien aguanta mas

Camicazi: bueno asta mañana

Haru: si

Después de que las chicas se fueran el resto de los chicos fueron a molestar a Patapez le pintaron la cara con plumones de agua incluso inflaron un colchón de aire lo acostaron y lo pusieron en el agua para que flotara después de eso cumplieron con su cometido y empezaron a ver quien aguantaba mas el primero en caer fue patán luego brutacio mientras que hipo y haru seguían despiertos asta que amaneció

Astrid: chicos (voltio y vio a hipo y a haru despiertos y a brutacio, patán durmiendo en la arena y a Patapez flotando en el agua) que rayos

Hipo: (bostezo) ya amaneció vamos (haru e hipo se pararon y se acercaron a la orilla del mar y gritaron al mismo tiempo) PATAPEZ DESPIERTA

Patapez: (se dio la vuelta cayendo en el agua) auxilio me llevan los Mul gwishin jenny ayuda

Hipo e haru: jajajajaja

Después de lo que paso los chicos se despertaron Patapez se fue a cambiar mientras patán y brutacio recogieron el campamento y todo lo demás astrid, camicazi y Heather hicieron el desayuno hipo y haru estaban durmiendo en las toallas que tendieron cuando terminaron de desayunar astrid se fue a donde estaba hipo se sentó y coloco la cabeza de hipo en sus piernas provocando que se despertara

Hipo: (bostezo pero aun seguía somnoliento)

Astrid: estas cómodo

Hipo: si mucho

Astrid: que bien entonces vuélvete a dormir

Hipo: si gracias (después de eso se quedo nuevamente en el regazo de su novia)

Cuando hipo y haru se despertaron se quedaron otro rato en la playa divirtiéndose asta que dieron las 4:30pm tomaron las cosas y se fueron de regreso a la mansión al llegar cada quien se fue por su parte hipo y astrid se fueron al sótano hipo a pintar y astrid miraba sus pinturas y dibujos también lo vio continuar con su pintura que anterior mente vieron heather y brutacio estaban en la cocina heather le estaba poniendo mantequilla ya que brutacio se quemo la piel haru y camicazi se fueron a dar un paseo Patapez y jenny se fueron a pescar Patán y Brutilda estaban platicando mientras patán ayudaba a Brutilda a guardar sus cosas


	10. Capitulo 10: una carta de la realeza y u

**Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que comentan acerca de este finc sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 10: una carta de la realeza y una noticia de muerte**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Etretat Normandía pero algo que casi nunca sucede es que llovía desde temprano normal mente solo llueve por las tardes pero desde la noche y todos estaban a punto de desayunar pero estaban esperando a hipo el cual aun no bajaba y todos se preguntaban si estaba pintando o durmiendo pero después de un rato el apareció pero el no estaba en pijama como los demás el estaba vistiendo (una camiseta roja, un playera verde, pantalón de yin con dos cinturones de cadenas, botas de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero negro con un furia nocturna volando en círculos estampada en la espalda, llevaba sus aretes puestos)

Hipo: buenos días porque no sean vestido (se sentó en una de las sillas basáis)

Haru: no me dieron ganas

Patán: lo mismo es mucho trabajo buscar la ropa

Brutacio: lo mismo solo que no quise ponerme la ropa porque la estaría llenando de mantequilla

Hipo: brutacio: se supone que te tenías de haberte bañado para poder cambiarte

Brutacio: eso explica todo luego lo hago

Astrid: desde anoche esta lloviendo eso es normal

Hipo: es muy raro que llueva desde anoche

Heather: entonces tenemos que esperar a que deje de llover

Hipo: si

Brutacio: que vamos a ser en ese tiempo

Patán: que idiotez hipo dime que tienes algo para divertirte mientras llueve

Hipo: si en mi habitación hay cosas que me regalaron pero nunca use si quieren pueden jugar con ellas (patán brutacio Brutilda se fueron a la habitación de hipo)

Astrid: enserio vas a dejar entrar a estos a tu habitación

Kris: hipo te llego una carta

Hipo: de quien

Kris: no se no dice solo dice crees

Hipo: déjame ver (kris le dio la carta a hipo el vio el sello que llevaba la carta y la abrió después comenzó a leer la carta y puso una cara de molestia)

Haru: que dice hipo (al no ver reacción de hipo lo volvieron a llamar)

Astrid: hipo estas bien

Heather: tierra a hipo que te sucede

Camicazi: HIPO DESPIERTA

Hipo: (al escuchar los gritos de camicazi reacciono) QUE porque me gritas

Astrid: porque no respondías llevamos reto llamándote y no respondes

Haru: que dice la carta

Hipo: nada interesante

Haru: no yo creo que dice algo interesante porque cuando comenzaste a leer la carta pusiste una cara de molestia

Hipo: no te equivocas solo dice que tengo que ir por algo los veo luego adiós

Kris: iré por la camioneta

Hipo: no quédate aquí

Kris: no puedo se supone que soy tu guardaespaldas

Hipo: descuida lo que tengo que hacer es recoger una (se quedo pensando que decir)

Kris: una que

Hipo: una red de pesca tengo que ir por ella a los muelles

Kris: de acuerdo donde quedan los muelles

Hipo: queda antes de llegar a la playa bueno adiós

Astrid: en que te vas a ir

Hipo: en la moto llegare mas rápido así

Haru: pero te vas a mojar

Hipo: no importa adiós (se fue por su moto después de un rato se escucho como los ruidos de la moto se alejaban)

Haru: hipo es un mal mentiroso

Kris: si mejor encenderé el chip de rastreo de si moto

Astrid: no creo que se pueda

Haru: porque

Astrid: no se llevo la moto

Kris: rayos se llevo la bicicleta

Mientras tanto con hipo

Hipo: (pensamientos: que quera Albert y más aun porque solo me quiere ver a mí)

Después de un largo viaje a la pista de carreras de motos al llegar no encontró a Albert así que decidió tomar una de las motos y comenzó a correr en la pista asta que después de dos horas Albert llego

Albert: sigues siendo bueno en las carreras y más si llueve

Hipo: asta que te dignas en llegar que es lo que quieres (se quito el casco y se bajo de la moto)

Albert: yo no le quiero decir nada solo vengo a entregarle una carta de la Reyna de Francia

Hipo: a hora que quera

Albert: no lo se pero también le mando otra cajita no se que sea esta ves si un anillo o un collar o pulsera

Hipo: bueno dámelos

Albert: al menos ya puso atención esta lloviendo mejor vamos a un lugar con techo

Hipo: bueno vamos tengo que guardar la moto

Mientras tanto en la mansión

Haru: ya se tardo y debió a ver llegado ase una hora

Kris: si hipo nos mintió adonde iría

Astrid: (estaba recargada viendo la ventana para ver en que momento llegaba no tubo que esperar mucho ya que vio a hipo llegar junto con otra persona) miren es hipo y otra persona

Hipo: (entro a la casa todo mojado) a quien esperan

Kris: a ti donde rayos te metiste te tardaste tres horas según tu por una red de pesca y llegas con

Albert: (se quito la capucha para que pudieran verlo) será mejor que no regañe al amo kris

Kris: Albert lo siento no quise

Hipo: luego te disculpas Albert quédate aquí yo voy a mi despacho por eso puede que tarde

Astrid: hipo creo que deberías cambiarte estas todo mojado

Hipo: luego esto es importante (salió corriendo asía su despacho)

Albert se fue a la sala seguido por astrid haru camicazi y kris esperaron a hipo durante una hora

Haru: y que ases aquí Albert

Albert: vine a entregar algo a hipo

Haru: y que es lo que le entregaste

Albert: eso no es de su incumbencia pero a usted le tengo una carta de su familia (saco una carta y se la entrego)

Haru: (el tomo la carta y la comenzó a abrir) de mi familia (comenzó a leer la carta)

Camicazi: que dice cariño

Haru: que mi familia se fue a Francia sin mí

Hipo: (estaba atrás de el) que mala suerte Albert toma llévasela (le entrego una carta)

Haru: no te cambiaste de ropa solo por una carta

Hipo: no me cambie de ropa porque a hora mismo me voy a llevar a Albert al aeropuerto

Haru: el se puede ir solo

Albert: si pero el va a pasar por otra cosa por cierto se me olvidaba entregarle esto amo hipo (le entrego una pequeña cajita)

Hipo: (abrió la caja y vio un cadena de oro) mira a hora me intenta comprar con una cadena (saco la cadena y noto algo inusual) no tiene grabado porque

Haru: (pudo ver una pequeña carta) mira hipo

Hipo: (saco la cartita y la comenzó a leer en voz alta) si quieres saber porque no tiene grabado ven a averiguarlo te estaré esperando muy cómodamente en mi (se detuvo porque no quiso decir eso ultimo)

Haru: es su que

Hipo: olvídalo

Astrid: déjame leer la

Hipo: no

Astrid: porque

Hipo: no te va a gustar lo que dice

Astrid: (le quito la carta mientras se distrajo)

Hipo: astrid no

Astrid: quien es ella

Camicazi: a ver deja me leer (comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta) si quieres saber porque no tiene grabado ven a averiguarlo te estaré esperando muy cómodamente en mi cama

Haru: creo que astrid tiene competencia jajajajaja

Hipo: Albert porque rayos no me la distes la cajita primero

Albert: porque no me imagine que la señorita escribiría algo así pero le sugiero que corra por su vida

Astrid: y bien quien es ella

Hipo: me creerías si te digo que no la conozco

Astrid: (se puso tan celosa que tomo lo un baso de vidrio y se lo lanzo haru y camicazi al ver tal acto sujetaron a astrid para que no matara a hipo)

Hipo: (se agacho para que no le diera) pero porque te enojas si es la verdad Albert ayúdame

Albert: bueno de cierto modo no se conocen ella ha visto a hipo en fotos y se hablan por medio de cartas también es un año mas grande que hipo

Astrid: (se calmo un poco así que la soltaron) si no se conocen porque carajos le escribe estas cosas

Hipo: (estaba atrás de kris escondido) Albert no le digas si fallo en lanzarme el baso al decirle se asegurara de que este bien muerto

Haru: espera no me digas que ella era

Hipo: si era tiempo atrás

Camicazi: hipo dilo si eres honesto astrid no te matara

Hipo: le dije que no la conocía y me lanzo un baso fui honesto y casi me golpea

Haru: tu mismo lo dijiste casi además si no le dices a hora las cosas empeoraran después

Hipo: ok solo asegúrense de que no me mate

Astrid: que tan malo es (estaba cruzada de manos y muy celosa)

Haru: mucho del tamaño de la casa

Camicazi: de que lado estas se supone que tenemos que calmarla no incitarla a matarlo

Haru: ella pregunto y yo le conteste

Astrid: hipo habla

Hipo: ella era mi prometida (astrid al escuchar eso se enfureció mas y corrió a golpearlo hipo al ver tal acción corrió a encerarse en la primera habitación que encontró ósea el baño)

Astrid: HIPO NO SEAS COBARDE Y ABRE LA PUERTA (comenzó a golpear la puerta tratando de derivarla)

Hipo: NO ES QUE SEA COBARDE ES SOLO QUE BALORO MI VIDA (grito del otro lado de la puerta)

Camicazi: astrid cálmate y deja que te explique

Albert: me pregunto como es que el amo hipo consiguiera una novia con tal carácter

Hipo: ME VAS A PREGUNTAR O ME VAS A AYUDAR

Albert: debió habérselo dicho antes de ser novios

Hipo: SI LOSE SEME OLBIDO

Astrid: (seguía golpeando la puerta) PUES NO SE TE VA A OLBIDAR LA PALISA QUE TE ESPERA

Hipo: DEJAME TE LO EXPLICO

Astrid: NO A HORA SAL O TE IRA PEOR

Hipo: ALGUIEN PODRIA AGARARLA PARA QUE LE EXPLIQUE

Kris: yo (agarro a astrid pero en respuesta a esto recibió una patada en donde mas le duele) mami

Hipo: QUE PASO

Haru: SERA MEJOR QUE NO SALGAS EN UN LARGO TIEMPO

Hipo: SI ESO YA LO SE PERO QUE PASO

Camicazi: ASTRID GOLPEO A KRIS EN DONDE MAS LE DUELE

Hipo: auch eso le debió doler si a el le hiso eso a mi que me ara bueno al mal paso darle prisa (hipo abrió la puerta y fue tacleado por astrid)

Astrid: a hora si gusano te va a ir como en feria

Hipo: espera ella y yo ya no somos (no pudo terminar porque astrid le soltó una bofetada pero cuando le iba a soltar otra fue detenida por Takumi y Albert)

Albert: señorita podría tranquilizarse un poco

Astrid: no suéltenme

Haru: hipo tienes la marca de su mano en tu cachete

Hipo: astrid solo escúchame (se estaba levantando del suelo)

Astrid: no quiero

Hipo: bueno entonces deja que Albert te explique por mí

Haru: que no vendría siendo lo mismo

Camicazi: cállate

Astrid: no

Albert: quien diría que la Reyna de Francia causaría muchos problemas

Haru: Reyna espera eso quiere decir que

Hipo: si significa eso

Camicazi: yo no les entiendo explíquense

Haru: nosotros los mas jóvenes para convertimos en reyes debemos casarnos

Camicazi: ósea que hipo ya se caso con ella

Hipo: que no el compromiso se anulo ella se caso con otro

Astrid: como no en tiendo

Takumi: digamos por ejemplo haru se casa con camicazi

Camicazi y Haru: QUE

Hipo: es un ejemplo takumi prosigue

Takumi: una ves casados ninguno de los dos puede salir del castillo si hipo se hubiera casado con ella el no estaría aquí con ustedes

Astrid: ups lo siento (agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza)

Haru: pero como le hiciste para cancelar tu compromiso digo es muy difícil hacer eso

Albert: yo les diré como le hiso todo empezó cuando mandaron a hipo a empacar porque iría a conocer a su prometida el estaba tan emocionado (de repente se escucho un golpe y rápidamente voltearon a ver a hipo que avía recibido otra cachetada de astrid en el mismo cachete)

Astrid: a hora si te mato

Hipo: espera te equivocas yo estaba emocionado porque saldría de la mansión

Astrid: si claro (le pego a hipo en el estomago)

Hipo: (estaba nuevamente en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor)

Albert: de cierto modo el dice la verdad pero existe un pequeño detalle hakon el abuelo de hipo y haru se aseguro de que hipo no supiera el significado de prometida

Haru: porque no quería que hipo supiera eso

Albert: para facilitarle mas el compromiso

Camicazi: y como es que supo hipo

Albert: por un pequeño descuido mi antes de marcharnos a Francia hipo me pregunto que significaba prometida y yo le dije que se casaría con alguien ósea un matrimonio arreglado hipo al escuchar esas palabras Salió corriendo a su cuarto se encero y puso todo lo que pudiera atorar la puerta para que no la abriéramos y se quedo una semana en su curto no preguntamos como es que aguantaba tanto tiempo sin comer cuando por fin pudimos abrir la puerta no lo encontramos solo vimos una cuerda atada la cuerda era tan larga que podía salir por la ventana sin problemas

Haru: luego que paso

Hipo: me encontraron en la cocina la cosa es que por las noches salía por la ventana e iba a la cocina por comida luego regresaba a mi cuarto después me dijeron que mi compromiso fue cancelado (Después de que la lluvia se calmara Albert se fue al aeropuerto)

Astrid: que no piensas cambiarte

Hipo: no yo ya me voy

Astrid: adonde

Hipo: a la pista de carreras

Astrid: te vas a llevar la camioneta

Hipo: no me llevare la moto por

Astrid: no por nada solo curiosidad

Hipo: bueno entonces que esperas ve por tu suéter

Astrid: por mi suéter

Hipo: si creíste que me iría yo solo

Astrid: bueno si

Cuando astrid llego hipo tomo uno de los carros y se fueron a la pista de carreras al llegar hipo tomo una motoneta astrid se subió en la motoneta de hipo estuvieron en la pista de carreras toda la tarde cuando dieron las 8 hipo y astrid regresaron a la casa después se fueron a jugar con el resto de la pandilla cuando llego la hora de irse a dormir se fueron ya que mañana seria un día muy agitado y lleno de sorpresas


	11. Capitulo 11: el festival del dragón

**Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que comentan acerca de este finc sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

**aracely3**

**Sabes tu historia es genial, pero creo que un poco mas de suspenso no estaría mal, como no se que tal si hipo sufre un accidente, bueno eso pienso yo, como sea tu historia es fantástica**

**Bueno para ser honesto no están mal tu idea la tomare en cuenta para la secuela ya que por ahora yo no voy a terminar esta historia ya que me voy a ir de vacaciones una semana alguien mas la va a escribir por mi y me la mandara por correo yo solo voy a subir la historia desde un café interne**

**phoenix-bird-blu**

**wow por poco astrid mata a hipo por lo que se enteró XD. me pregunto si conoceremos a esta reina. actualiza pronto.  
phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**

**Bueno si la conocerán ya que se acerca lo bueno deje en misterio lo que la Reyna le escribió a hipo en la carta de igual manera lo que hipo le escribió a ella también existe una pequeña posibilidad de que salga en la continuación de mi vida en Londres **

**Nota:**** la canción no me pertenece pero si gustan escucharla es de ss501 love like this**

**Nota: últimos capítulos ya casi termino con esta historia solo quedan com capítulos pero más seguro 2 **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 11: el festival del dragón**_

Ya avía amanecido y un grupo de amigos estaban peleando algo inusual porque normal mente pelean cuando es de tarde pero en ese día en especial hacia mucho frio lo que provocaba un poco de hipotermia a todos a excepción de hipo que el ya estaba acostumbrado a el frio

Brutacio: yo no usare nada de esto

Hipo: porque no

Haru: es ridícula

Hipo: es tradición

Patán: para ellos no para los visitantes

Hipo: también para ustedes solo tienen que decidir (pensamientos: que día tan mas aburrido y encima de todo tengo que aguantarlos solo porque no quieren usar ropa vikinga o ropa con un estampado de un dragón esto es ridículo yo jamás fui así llevamos como una hora y siguen discutiendo mientras las chicas ya compraron ropa como para una semana)

Haru: HIPO llevamos media hora diciendo tu nombre que te parece si nos colamos y ya así de fácil

Hipo: llamarían mucho la atención no lo creen solo elijan algo y vámonos ya me arte una hora y no han elegido algo que usar ya ni las chicas llevan ropa como para una semana y yo como para cuatro días

Brutacio: tú eres el que va a comprar la ropa

Hipo: si yo la voy a comprar de hecho yo soy el que va a pagar toda la ropa

Astrid: que carácter

Camicazi: y dicen que nosotras somos las que nos tardamos en elegir ropa

Astrid: solo tomen lo primero que les llame la atención

Patán: ese es el problema nada nos llama la atención

Hipo: (tomo ropa de la medida de cada uno y fue a la caja registradora a pagar toda la ropa) vámonos

Brutilda: adonde ellos todavía no han elegido algo que ponerse

Hipo: vamos por un helado y con respeto a la ropa ya lo tengo cubierto literal mente

Después de salir de las tiendas de ropa, zapatos y muchas tiendas mas fueron por un helado y siguieron viendo todo en el centro comercial mientras veían seguían comprando cosas que terminaron cargando los chicos y los guaruras de hipo cuando por fin decidieron regresar a la casa para arreglarse para el festival de esa noche todos se metieron a bañas se arreglaron el primero en terminar fue haru se encontraba en la sala viendo la tele el estaba vestido como un vikingo llevaba unas botas de piel un pantalón muy largo color azul un suéter verde oscuro con el estampado de un susurro mortal que de los hombros salían picos y también estaba usando un casco vikingo después salió Patapez con ropa vikinga (el esta vestido igual como la película) después salieron patán y brutacio ellos iban vestidos casi iguales solo que patán usaba un chaleco y brutacio una chamara también estaban usando pantalones muy largos y sus payaras llevaban distintos estampados en la parte delantera patán llevaba un Pesadilla monstruosa y brutacio un Cremallerus cuando la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban listos se sentaron a esperar a las chicas y a hipo pero se aburrieron de esperar y se pusieron a ver la televisión cuando las chicas bajaron se fueron a la sala donde los chicos estaban camicazi esta vestida con un blusón rojo un chaleco café claro y una falda con unas botas de piel y el pelo suelto astrid y brutilda (están vestidas como en la segunda película de cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2) heather se vistió con un vestido blanco con el estampado de un Nader Mortal después de un rato bajo hipo el estaba vestido con unas botas negras un pantalón pagado color negro una camisa blanca una chamara negra con el estampado de un furia nocturna un paliacate negro con rojo y sus aretes y dos anillos junto con la cadena que le regalaron

Hipo: bueno nos vamos

Haru: tu porque no estas vestido de vikingo

Hipo: les dije que si no querían vestirse de vikingos podían usar ropa normal solo con un estampado de un dragón que no ponen atención

Patapez: no

Astrid: nos vamos a quedar discutiendo o nos vamos

Todos salieron y se fueron en dirección al festival hipo y astrid se fueron en carro y el resto en la camioneta cuando por fin llegaron estacionaron los vehículos y se fueron a la fiesta donde antes de entrar los pintaron con pintura natural las chicas se fueron a ver a los otros chicos jugar futbol y no porque les interesara sino porque el equipo contrario estaban semidesnudos mi entras los chicos estaban bebiendo hidromiel asta cierto punto que patán vomito y el resto ya no quisieron beber pero las chicas fueron a ver como estaban los chicos ya que se tardaron demasiado y no los vieron en donde los dejaron los buscaron por un rato pero los encontraron en la peor situación posible los 5 estaban montados en diferentes toros

Haru: (borracho pero consiente) como rayos ter…. Minamos aquí

Hipo: fue culpa de patán

Patán: (borracho pero nada consiente) liberen a los toros

Patapez: (borracho pero consiente) no esperen yo me quiero bajar a (vomito)

Baquero: que asco bájenlo

Brutacio: que esperan

Baquero: ok suelten a los toros

En el momento en que soltaron los toros estos se alborotaron tanto que haru y patán salieron volando en el instante en que los toros brincaron después de que ellos cayeran les siguió brutacio y hipo pero ellos salieron volando detrás de las rejas cayendo en un lago

Hipo: ESO FUE INCREIBLE

Brutacio: (borracho pero nada consiente) DILO PORTI SEÑORITO (salió del agua)

Heather: estas bien bebe

Astrid: QUE dijiste bebe

Brutacio: (borracho pero con un poquito consiente) chicos ella es mi novia la conocen

Camicazi: es tan borrachos no les pongan mucha atención

Astrid: eso es un problema se suponía que hipo cantaría

Brutilda: primero hay que sacarlo del agua

Haru: (borracho pero nada consiente) hipo dijo que tenia un

Heather: un que

Haru: (borracho pero nada consiente) no se no le pusimos mucha atención

Astrid: hipo sal del agua a de estar muy fría

Hipo: ok

Camicazi: no se ve como que hubiera tomado

Hipo: (salió del agua) es porque no tome como ellos que tan tonto me creen

Astrid: si no tomaste porque hiciste eso

Hipo: porque se veía muy divertido además no me paso nada solo me moje un poco

Astrid: ponte tu chamara para que no te enfermes

Kondra: hipo cinco minutos y te toca a ti (el grupo de amigos salió corriendo para que llegaran)

Hipo: listos (se dirigió al escenario y tomo la guitara)

Kondra: si

Jair: si

Yusei: a darle chicos

**Hipo:**  
Hey niña, ahora te muestro  
Detén tu corazón  
¿lo harás?, mi niña (mi niña)

**Jair:**  
Siempre vacilante, eres realmente una tonta  
realmente una tonta  
Oh~ Háblame

**Kondra:**  
Por qué, tu no sabes  
Tu no me conoces  
Deseo que lleves todo mi corazón

**Yusei:**  
No tengo dudas  
Sin estremecimiento (sin nervios) mi amor!

Coro  
Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así  
Entonces Amor, esperando por tí niña  
Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así  
Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí.

**Jair:**  
Hey Niña! Hoy de todos los días, te ves mas linda  
La llave de mi corazón ~ La dueña (es) nadie más que tú Niña ~

**Hipo:**  
Si (yo) recuerdo, estoy muy nervioso  
Preciosa nadie más que tú, mi Bebé Bebé  
Por qué, tu no sabes  
Tu no me conoces  
Deseo que lleves todo mi corazón

**Yusei:**  
No necesito otra  
Solamente deseo por tu amor!

Coro  
Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así  
Entonces Amor, esperando por tí niña  
Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así  
Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí.

Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así  
Entonces Amor, esperando por tí niña  
Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así  
Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí.

Estribillo

**Hipo:** Te necesito  
**Jair:** Tú me necesitas  
**Kondra:** Eventualmente estaremos juntos  
**Hipo:** No dudes, solo sígueme  
**Yusei:** Ahora~~~ Sí~

Así se llevo el festival todos se divirtieron asta que amaneció e hipo tubo que llevarlos de regreso a todos una ves que llegaron a la casa bajo del auto y fue a despertar a los que dormían en la camioneta cuando se despertaron se fueron a sus habitaciones el problema era astrid ya que no podía despertarla así que la cargo y la llevo a su habitación la acostó con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla le quito las botas después se acerco a ella para quitar las hombreras pero eso hiso que se despertara

Astrid: (somnolienta) hipo donde estamos

Hipo: lo siento te desperté

Astrid: descuida pero no me as dicho donde estamos

Hipo: en tu cuarto como no te despertabas te vine a dejar a tu cuarto (tomo las cobijas y la tapo cuando la tapo se dirigió hacia la puerta)

Astrid: hipo espera

Hipo: (se detuvo y se acerco a la cama) si que pasa

Astrid: ven acércate mas

Hipo: descuida estoy muy bien aquí no debiste a ver bebido con ellos

Astrid: hipo horrendo abadejo tercero te estoy diciendo que te acerques

Hipo: (obedeció y se acerco ella lo tomo del cuello y lo beso) si solo querías un beso porque no lo pediste

Astrid: bueno entonces duérmete con migo un rato

Hipo: (se puso rojo como tomate) creo que se te subió la hidromiel a la cabeza

Astrid: no me dijiste que te digiera lo que quisiera ándale osino me voy a dormir a tu cama

Hipo: bueno

Se sentó en la cama y se quito las botas cuando se las quito se acostó en la orilla de la cama pero astrid se acerco a el y lo abraso hipo se dio la vuelta para verla pero ella ya se avía dormido le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abraso y así se quedaron dormidos toda la tarde

**Últimos capítulos para que termine mi vida en Londres y empiece la segunda parte de mi vida en Londres pero hay un pequeño problema no se como se llamara asique necesitare de su ayuda para ponerle un titulo a la secuela de este finc ya me avían dado algunos nombres para la secuela pero no se me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones y si ninguno de los títulos les gusta pueden sugerirme algunos bueno estos son los títulos que me dieron en el face **

_**Del inicio al final **_

_**Del final al inicio**_

_**Una nueva vida con un inicio excelente**_

_**De regreso a Londres **_

_**De regreso a mi antigua vida **_

**Bueno con esto me despido asta el próximo finc y agradezco a todos los que comentan y leen este finc **


	12. Capitulo 12: cambio de rumbo

**Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que comentan acerca de este finc sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

**Nota: últimos capítulos ya casi termino con esta historia **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 12: cambio de rumbo **_

(Hipo POV)

_Ya han pasado dos días desde que volvimos de la casa de verano y todo sigue igual los reporteros chismosos que quieren saber quien es el hijo de Valhallarama me alegra saber que e pasado por desapercibido mucho tiempo mis tíos y mi abuelo siguen en Francia y a mi solo me quedan tres días desde que llegue e estado pensando en negarme pero por lo que la reina de Francia me escribió no tengo opción dejando a un lado mi preocupación heather y brutacio se enamoraron de la manera mas rara del mundo quien diría que pasar un tiempo con brutacio enamoraría a heather es cierto que tienen muchas cosas en común lo único que no concuerda es que heather es muy lista y brutacio bueno el es brutacio desde que regresamos haru se a quedado con migo en la mansión la razón es simple el tiene miedo de quedarse solo por lo que yo tengo que aguantarlo una cosa que si a cambiado es que desde nuestro regreso astrid a estado muy distante de mi con mucho trabajo la veo y cuando estamos juntos ella me evita y eso me extraña e querido hablar con ella pero no me contesta quien me contesta es su madre y me dice que nome puede contesta ella porque esta ocupada o se esta bañando o no esta salió con sus amigas lo peor de todo es que no se donde vive y eso me molesta un poco bueno ya no me molesta un poco es mas empiezo a pensar que ya no me ama tan frustrado me siento que compre un boleto de avión para ir a Francia y ver para que me quieren mañana parte mi avión a las 5:00pm y tengo planeado decírselos mañana en la tarde como por eso de la 1:00pm en la cafetería de siempre ni mi primo sabe que compre el boleto tampoco sabe lo de la carta lo que me facilita un poco mas las cosas_

Haru: en que piensas primo

Hipo: en como no cavias se toca la puerta antes de entrar

Haru: perdón tienes visitas

Hipo: yo que raro quien es

Haru: tu novia desde que regresamos no los e visto juntos porque

Hipo: yo tampoco lo se pero iré a averiguarlo

Haru: suerte estaré con camicazi en la alberca

Hipo: si (se paro de la cama y fue a la sala para ver porque después de dos días lo busca) hola que te trae por aquí

Astrid: hola vine a saludarte y también porque mi madre me dijo que me llamaste

Hipo: a si bueno te llame para pedirte un favor

Astrid: cual es el favor

Hipo: quería que bueno que

Astrid: (se dio cuenta que hipo estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña) hipo te pasa algo

Hipo: no nada solo quería que le llamaras al resto porque tengo algo que decirles pero mejor se los digo mañana me siento un poco cansado

Astrid: bueno mañana aquí en tu casa

Hipo: no en la cafetería de siempre como por eso de la una

Astrid: ok sea lo que sea tratare de estar allí puntual

**Porque soy un estúpido****  
****Sé que no hay nadie más que tú,****  
****Pero estas buscando a alguien más,****  
****Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

Hipo: si em gracias (pensamientos: trataras que significa eso tal ves tenia razón ella ya no me ama ella y yo terminamos porque soy estúpido)

Astrid: si eso era todo nos vemos tengo un poco de prisa (se acerco a hipo y le quiso dar un beso pero este se volteo)

Hipo: si asta mañana (no la quiso mirar así que se fue al cuarto de cámaras de vigilancia y la vio irse pero afuera la estaba esperando una persona o mejor dicho un chico que al verla le dio un beso en la mejilla hipo al ver esto comenzó a llorar)

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,****  
****Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,****  
****soy yo el que te ve****  
****Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.**

Takumi: hipo si no lo quisiera le diría

Hipo: esa es la cosa tubo la oportunidad de decírmelo y no lo hiso

Takumi: entonces ya no tiene ningún pendiente nada que lo detenga para ir a Francia y aclarar las cosas el primer amor no suele ser el correcto anímate

Hipo: y tu como lo sabes que me aconsejas para el mal de amores (pudo ver como se subía al auto de ese chico y se la llevaba asta que desapareció del rango de la cámara)

**Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar****  
****Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos,****  
****Podrían detenerse al final e irse,**

Takumi: porque yo también lo viví ella me dejo por otro y sabe lo que hice para no recordarla mas

Hipo: no que hiciste para olvidarla tal ves eso me sirva a mi

Takumi: me fui y mírame desde que llegue a London todo cambio soy mas feliz que antes

Hipo: tienes razón mañana cuando llegue a Francia me quedare a vivir allí no regresare a London si es posible gamas volveré (salió del cuarto de seguridad y se fue a su habitación den de se encero y comenzó a llorar nuevamente)

**Realmente quiero verte****  
****El dolor es insoportable cada día,****  
****La palabra "amor" está en mi boca,****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,****  
****Solo una vez más, extrañándote,****  
****Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

Haru: (vio como hipo entraba a su habitación y fue pero esta ves toco la puerta junto con camicazi) hipo y que te dijo puedo entrar

Hipo: nada y no puedes entrar

Camicazi: porque te sientes buen se escucha tu voz un poco quebrada

Haru: un poco yo diría demasiado

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,****  
****Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo,****  
****soy yo el que te ve****  
****Haciendo recuerdos solo,****  
****Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida,****  
****Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero,****  
****No puedo reír contigo.**

Hipo: es porque me siento un poco mal descuiden takumi ya me dio algo para el dolor

Camicazi: si tu lo dices pero cualquier cosa que necesites avísanos

Takumi: (pasaba por allí cuando los vio y desidia que le dieran un poco de espacio) descuiden yo lo cuido

Haru: de acuerdo cualquier cosa nos dices entendido

**Pienso en ti todos los días****  
****Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,****  
****"Quiero verte", está en mis labios,****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,****  
****Solo una vez más, extrañándote,****  
****Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

Takumi: entendido y anotado

Haru: no lo anotaste

Camicazi: mejor vámonos (tomo a haru del brazo y se lo llevo)

Haru: pero no lo a noto

Camicazi: es una expresión

**Adiós, adiós nunca digas adiós****  
****A pesar de que no puedo abrazarte como quisiera,****  
****Te necesito, no puedo decir más nada, te quiero,****  
****También sigo esperando, seguiré esperando,**

Takumi: hipo puedo entrar

Hipo: si solo que no te vea nadie (aun seguía llorando)

Takumi: (entro a la habitación y vio que era un desorden) aun tienes planeado decirles que te vas a Francia

Hipo: si seria muy estúpido de mi parte si no les digo el porque me voy

**Realmente quiero verte****  
****El dolor es insoportable cada día,****  
****La palabra amor está en mi boca,****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

Takumi: es su decisión a hora tenga (tomo la guitara de hipo y se la dio)

Hipo: para qué medas esto no me sirve al igual que estos estúpidos sentimientos son inservibles

Takumi: cuando nos conocimos usted nos dijo que se sentía mejor componiendo música e incluso cantar le asía sentirse feliz tome hágalo

Hipo de acuerdo tu ganas pero sal de mi cuarto necesito privacidad ya que inspiración no tanta

**Pienso en ti todos los días****  
****Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,****  
****"Quiero verte", está en mis labios,****  
****Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

(Takumi POV)

Y así el joven hipo comenzó a componer cuando decidí regresar para ver como estaba me di cuenta de que enverad la inspiración le sobraba compuso 4 canciones escribió 2 cartas e incluso hiso las maletas para su viaje y el estaba dormido en su escritorio tome una cobija y lo tape acomode todo el desastre causado ya solo faltaba que les digiera la razón por la que ceiba al terminar de arreglar la habitación de hipo fui con su primo y su novia a decirles que mañana hipo les tenia que decir algo muy importante y que los esperaría en la cafetería de siempre a la una ya que su vuelo sale a las cinco el problema seria como evitaría a sus amigos y a su ex novia el resto de las horas solo el lo sabe


	13. Capitulo 13: decisiones que cambian la v

**Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que comentan acerca de este finc sin mas demoras les dejo el capitulo de hoy y los nuevos personajes que saldrán **

**Finn-hermano de astrid**

**Asiel-hermano mayor de haru **

**Kayla-hermana mayor de Asiel y haru**

**Kai-hermano menor de haru**

**Peter-padre de haru**

**Yadira-madre de haru**

**Fénix-prometido de kayla **

**Tom-dueño de la cafetería coffee shop**

**Nota: último capítulos ya termino con esta historia **

**Nota: la canción que sale esta en otro idioma descuiden su traducción sale al final es la última canción **

**Nota: ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 13: decisiones que cambian la vida **_

(Kris POV)

_Takumi me conto todo lo que paso yo por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo pero le sugerí a takumi que pusiéramos una cámara en la limosina de hipo ya que el se iría en limosina al aeropuerto eso nos serviría para que sus amigos y su ex novia supieran como se encontraba pero lamentable mente no sucedió como lo esperábamos muchas cosas ocurrieron el día de su partida todo comenzó esta mañana _

Takumi: despierta dormilón ya es el día

Hipo: ok ya estoy despierto da me el teléfono

Takumi: para que

Hipo: para llamarle a mi abuelo y decirle que a que horas llegan los guardias del castillo por mi

Takumi: (le dio el teléfono) entonces para que compro el boleto de avión

Hipo: el boleto que compre es para berk después de ir a Francia y arreglar los problemas iré a berk a ver a mi madre y despedirme (comenzó a marcarle a su abuelo)

_Hakon: bueno hipo _

Hipo: bueno si soy hipo oyes a que hora llegaran los guardias por mi

_Hakon: como por eso de las dos y media tienes una hora para despedirte y respeto a lo que me contaste ayer lo ciento de corazón_

Hipo: gracias pero ya me ciento mejor descuida adiós (colgó el teléfono) bueno a arreglarme

Takumi: tu primo y su novia ya se fueron en donde acordaron de verse

Hipo: de acuerdo (cuando hipo termino de arreglarse muy elegante por cierto el llevaba puesto un traje de gala gris subieron sus maletas a la limosina y el se subió junto con los guaruras)

Kris: porque se trajo la guitara

Hipo: porque me la quiero llevar a Francia alfo me dice que la necesitare que opinan de esta canción pero antes chofer a la cafetería de siempre la canción se llama miss ringht y va así

_**El momento en que te vi inesperadamente, un día**____**  
**__**Me enamoré a primera vista y mis ojos circundó**____**  
**__**Incluso no sabía que iba a ser así**____**  
**__**El amor ha llegado a mí, solo a mi**____****_

_**Sí, hay un montón de chicas guapas en el mundo, pero eres diferente de ellas**____**  
**__**Todo el mundo lo admite, pero sabes, eres demasiado bonita**____**  
**__**No sé por qué, pero siento que su pelo largo y recto tendría un olor como las flores**____**  
**__**Esto es una locura, me estás haciendo loco**____****_

_**Ella, con el pelo largo y lacio, pienso en ella incluso con mis ojos cerrados**____**  
**__**Ella, con el pelo largo y lacio, siento que voy a salir de mi mente**__**  
**__**Ella, con el pelo largo y recto, por qué te extraño demasiado**____**  
**__**¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora?**____****_

_**Lalalalala**____**  
**__**Oh baby tú me vuelves loco**____**  
**__**Lalalalala**____**  
**__**Oh baby tú me vuelves loco**____****_

_**Ella con el pelo largo y lacio, creo que se ve aún mas cuando llueve**____**  
**__**Estaba más guapa sin maquillaje**____**  
**__**Cuando te fuiste, la mitad de mis pensamientos eran quejas**____**  
**__**Si, me serví alcohol toda la noche mientras recordaba el pasado,**____**  
**__**ven a mí con su pelo suelto**____**  
**__**Dame tu fragancia otra vez**____**  
**__**¿Quién es ese hombre a tu lado? van demasiado bien, estoy celoso**____**  
**__**¿Qué pasa conmigo ahora? No sé, no sé, no sé**____**  
**__**Aún no llego a confesar correctamente mi amor de nuevo**____**  
**__**Ese hombre no te ama**____****_

_**Ella, con el pelo largo lacio, sigo pensando sobre ella incluso con mis ojos cerrados**____**  
**__**Ella, con el pelo largo lacio, Siento que voy a salir de mi mente**____**  
**__**Ella, con el pelo largo y recto, por qué te extraño demasiado**____**  
**__**¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora?**____****_

_**Lalalalala**____**  
**__**Oh baby tu me vuelves loco**____**  
**__**Lalalalala**____**  
**__**Oh baby tu me vuelves loco**____****_

_**Era mi primera vez, amar a alguien de esta manera**____**  
**__**¿Por qué no conoces mi corazón?**____**  
**__**Tengo un círculo a tu alrededor**____**  
**__**No me conoces, sólo te miro a ti**____****_

_**Ella, con el pelo largo lacio, sigo pensando sobre ella incluso con mis ojos cerrados**____**  
**__**Ella, con el pelo largo lacio, Siento que voy a salir de mi mente**____**  
**__**Ella, con el pelo largo y recto, por qué te extraño demasiado**____**  
**__**¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora?**____****_

_**Lalalalala**____**  
**__**Oh baby tu me vuelves loco**____**  
**__**Lalalalala**____**  
**__**Oh baby tu me vuelves loco**___

Takumi: es muy buena si que estabas inspirado

Hipo: ni que lo digas

Kris: y que vas a decirles

Hipo: la verdad y en tanto a astrid decirle que lo nuestro se termino

Kris: porque

Takumi: le es infiel a hipo

Kris: como sabes que te es infiel hipo

Hipo: porque lo vi en las cámaras de seguridad el la abraso y luego le dio un beso en el cachete

Kris: eso no significa que sean novios o que lo engañe dele una oportunidad

Hipo: sabes tienes razón le daré una oportunidad gracias por su apoyo ustedes seguirán trabajando para mi abuelo verdad

Takumi: para tu abuelo no para tu tía

Hipo: los dos

Kris: si

Chofer: ya casi llegamos señor

Hipo si gracias estaciónalo a un lado ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo

Kris: porque a que horas dijeron que venían por ti

Hipo: a las 2:30pm

Takumi: que hora es kris

Kris: las 1:40pm

Takumi: no creo que puedas tomar un café

Hipo: ya me di cuenta

Chofer: llegamos

Hipo: (salió de la limosina con sus guaruras cuando se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos y su novia al entrar hipo takumi y kris pudo ver a su novia con le daba un beso a ese tipo)

**Jigeum utgo itjiman aesseo chamgo isseo nan****  
****Tteollineun nae du soneul himkkeot japgo isseo nan****  
****Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwaenchantaneun nae mare****  
****Deung dwieseo nunmureul modu ssotgo isseo nan**

Kris: creo que me equivoque

Takumi: tú crees

Hipo: creo que las segundas oportunidades no existen ten kris dales esto por mi (le entrego 3 cartas) háganme el favor de quedarse aquí yo me iré solo al aeropuerto junto con el chofer claro si intentan seguirme deténganlos (ellos solo asintieron)

**Tteollideon jageun eokkaega geu jageun ipsuri****  
****Mianhae nae apeseo jujeo antneun neo****  
****Tteugeopdeon nareul samkigo ni nunmul humchimyeo****  
****Mianhae on himeul dahae anneun na**

Haru: (vio a hipo y luego vio a astrid en ese momento se paro y todos voltearon a ver a hipo) ESPERA HIPO TE LO PODEMOS EXPLICAR HIPO

Hipo: (el al ver eso les sonrió y dijo algo en voz baja tan baja que ni los guaruras escucharon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba hacia la limosina)

Haru: (corrió para detenerlo pero los guaruras se lo impidieron) déjenme tengo que explicarle que pasa

**Neoui eokkae neomeo baetneun hansum neoui eokkae neomeo chaoneun nunmul****  
****Geugeon naman aneun siseone namginda kkeutkkaji****  
****Neoui gieok ane salgo sipgo neoui gieok ane utgoman sipeo****  
****Babocheoreom geujeo neoege utneunda**

Kris: lo siento pero a hipo se le ase tarde y no tiene tiempo para recibir explicaciones

Astrid: que tarde para que

Takumi: para un vuelo hipo se va de London el se los iba a decir pero tras esta escena lo dudo

**You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl****  
****Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo****  
****Geu aega dachyeo na ttaeme dachyeo****  
****Geureoni chamgo tto chamaya hae**

Haru: como que se va de London porque cuando regresa (en ese momento paso la limosina enfrente de la cafetería la ventana de hipo estaba abajo y todos pudieron ver a hipo llorando eso hiso que a astrid se le rompiera el corazón)

Takumi: tras ver la infidelidad de su ex novia yo diría que nunca según sus palabras de hipo (el pudo ver como astrid comenzó a llorar)

**Nega wae nega wae nega wae na ttaeme ureo****  
****Neon hangsang barkge useo wae ureo****  
****Ijeo nan da teolgo pyeonhage tteona****  
****Mot mitni ne balmok japgo sipji anha**

Heather: astrid no le fue infiel es su hermano

Kris: eso explica todo pero tenia razón y tuno

Takumi: enserio lo dijiste hay que alcanzar a hipo y que le expliquen las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde

**Naui gaseum gipi ttwineun simjang naui gaseum gipi jabadun miryeon****  
****Geugeon naman aneun mameuro mutneunda kkeutkkaji****  
****Neoui useummaneul bogo sipgo neoui useummaneun jikigo sipeo****  
****Eojecheoreom geujeo naege useojwo**

Haru: porque a que hora parte su avión

Kris: su avión no los guardias de la reina van a venir por el

Haru: todos a mi limosina corran (antes de salir pago lo que consumieron)

**You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl****  
****Yeogi nae simjang nae simjang soge****  
****Nae sogeul gamchwo neol wihae gamchwo****  
****Nareul dajapgo tto jabaya hae**

Mientras tanto en la limosina

Hipo: (llorando) Soy un tonto Incluso cuando me miro a mi mismo dónde quedó la persona que dijo que viviría bien sin ti perdí a una buena persona y me arrepiento ahora Todo un tonto En verdad, que debería hacer

Chofer: no lose señor usted siempre fue una persona muy lista seguro se le ocurrirá algo

**Neomani nae juinigo wonhamyeon nareul tteonal su itgo****  
****Gikkeoi neoreul bonae neol wihae naneun neol bonae**

Hipo: tienes razón siempre fui muy listo pero a hora no se me ocurre nada mas que no volver a London

Chofer: y donde se quedara

Hipo: no lose cuanto falta para llegar ya son las 2:30pm

Chofer: ya nada ya llegamos

Hipo: fue un placer conocerte

Chofer: el placer fue mío mire allí están los guardias

Hipo: (salió de la limosina les indico a los guardias donde estaba su equipaje y entro al aeropuerto)

**You're not a bad girl you're not a bad girl****  
****Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo****  
****Geu aega dachyeo na ttaeme dachyeo****  
****Geureoni chamgo tto chamaya hae**

Minutos después de que hipo entrara al aeropuerto llegaron el resto de la pandilla se bajaron de la limosina y entraron al aeropuerto se pusieron a buscar a hipo pero cuando lo hallaron el se encontraba del otro lado ellos no podían pasar amenos de que tuvieran un boleto así que haru le grito para llamar su atención y funciono porque sorprendió a hipo de que lo siguieran el se acerco para ver que querían aunque lo lastimara mas

Hipo: que

Haru: espera deja que te lo expliquemos hipo no te vallas

Hipo: eso es todo siento decepcionarlos pero ya es muy tarde (uno de los guardias se acerco a hipo y le dijo algo al oído)

Haru: porque te vas dinos la razón

Hipo: que no leyeron la carta les dieron la carta

Takumi: si pero por las prisas de quererte detener no la leyeron

Hipo: bueno cuando la lean sabrán porque me voy mientras tanto me marcho (les dedico una ultima sonrisa falsa y se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada para poder abordar el jet)

**Jigeum utgo itjiman aesseo chamgo isseo nan****  
****Tteollineun nae du soneul himkkeot japgo isseo nan****  
****Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwaenchantaneun nae mare****  
****Deung dwieseo nunmureul modu ssotgo isseo nan**

Haru: HIPO ESPERA ASTRID NO TE ENGAÑO (se brinco la barda y tomo a hipo del hombro y le dio la vuelta pudo ver como hipo lloraba)

Hipo: suéltame (los guardias corrieron y taclearon a haru mientras que uno de los guardias se llevaba a hipo al jet)

Haru: suéltenme hipo que me suelten dije HIPO (los guardias soltaron a haru donde estaban takumi y kris)

Takumi: (estaba leyendo la carta) hipo tenia razón debimos leer la carta primero

Kris: lela en voz alta takumi

Takumi: hola hipo ase tiempo que no me escribes así que decidí escribirte esta carta para que sepas que tienes que venir de inmediato a Francia la razón es porque el consejo te ha llamado se que estas de vacaciones con tus disque amigos ya que tarde o temprano ellos te traicionaran cuando terminen tus vacaciones tendrás que venir a Francia tienes 5 días si en esos cinco días no te presentas mandare a alguien por ti pero como se que no vendrás a quien mando por ti si es que llegases a considerar venir por tu cuenta llámame para mandar guardias por ti ellos te protegerán tendrán la orden de atacar a todo aquel que te toque menos a los guaruras que tienes ellos si te pueden tocar con cariño tu Reina

Haru: por eso me dijo que lo soltara no me atacaron porque hipo se los pidió

Astrid: pero aun así se fue

Finn: no sabes cuanto lo ciento hermana enverad perdón

Astrid: tú no tienes que disculparte fue solo un mal entendido

(Haru POV)

_Han pasado dos días desde que hipo se fue y astrid esta devastada antes no salía pero ahora ya sale estamos en mi casa esperando la llegada de mis padres hermanos abuelo y la de hipo pero aun no sabemos como explicarle lo sucedido no creo que nos crea si le decimos que su hermano le pidió a astrid que fingiera ser su novia para darle celos a su verdadera novia pero que al final no funciono su novia sabia que era su hermana a hora que lo pienso suena algo estúpido pero en fin no tenemos otra opción_

Los ocho amigos estaban en la sala esperando a que llegara la familia de haru y claro hipo para explicarle lo que pasó

Patán: que no hay algo bueno en la tele 

Camicazi: a que horas dijeron que llegaban

Haru: ase media hora debieron llegar

Hakon: (entraron a la casa y vieron a haru y sus amigos) a quien esperan

Haru: abuelo y hipo

Asiel: que hipo no les dijo

Haru: decirnos que

Kayla: no les dijo

Hakon: si no les dijo es porque no quiere que sepan no les digan

Haru: decirnos que

Fénix: que hipo tomo unas vacaciones

Camicazi: y cuando regresa

Kayla: no lo sabemos

_**Un año después **_

(Haru POV)

_Han pasado ya un año desde que hipo se fue y nadie sabe algo de el y astrid a mejorado un poco mas ya no se ve tan deprimida como antes pero a hora todo a cambiado nuestra cafetería favorita también mejoro demasiado tanto que diario nos reunimos en el a pesar de la mala experiencia pero todo va mejorando creo a hora tomamos la mesa del exterior que pusieron ase un par de meses _

Brutacio: donde rayos esta patapez se supone que nos reuniríamos en la cafetería ase una hora

Patán: de seguro se fue a comprar un libro en la nueva librería

Brutilda: y tu como sabes que hay una nueva librería

Patán: porque ayer me llevo a es estúpida librería

Heather: eso explica porque me mandaste un mansaje pidiendo ayuda

Haru: enserio hiciste eso

Patán: si

Patapez: (llego corriendo) chicos

Camicazi: que pasa

Patapez: (intento recuperar el aliento)

Haru: o trabes te quieren golpear donde están

Patapez: no estaba en la librería nueva y vi una revista de otro país que me llamo la atención la tome y no saben que fue lo que vi

Heather: una celebridad murió

Brutacio: eso seria genial

Haru: que viste en la revista

Patapez: a hipo

Todos al mismo tiempo: QUE

Patapez: (saco la revista y se las mostro) miren es hipo (en la portada de la revista aparecía vestido con una playera gris un saco negro al igual que el pantalón con sus aretes como de costumbre y la cadena que le regalaron pero esta traía grábalo **libre** pero no solo aparecía hipo en la portada solo aparecía una chica de la misma edad que hipo ella traía un vestido blanco con azul)

Haru: efectiva mente es hipo

Brutacio: quien es la bonita que esta abrasando

Finn: no lose pero si es atractiva

Haru: hay que averiguar quien es (tomo la revista y busco la pagina en donde salía hipo cuando la encontró se quedo quieto un rato)

Camicazi: quien es esa chica

Haru: no se esta en otro idioma

Astrid: que idioma

Haru: no se japonés chino yo que se

Extraño: (se acerco a ellos) lo siento no pude evitar es cuchar su conversación pero yo se hablar todos los idiomas asiáticos podría traducírselo si gusta

Astrid: si gracias (le quito la revista a haru y se la dio al extraño)

Extraño: (aclaro su voz un poco) la celebridades asiáticas atacan la razón es simple en el concierto al aire libre para la beneficencia aparecieron muchos grupos musicales entre ellos apareció el semi príncipe Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero apareció junto con sus compañeros de grupo (dark souls) y su novia Erza que de igual manera ella es cantante apareció con sus compañeras de grupo (frozen) donde en barias ocasiones se demostraron su amor con un beso en la boca al cantante Hipo nos prometió una entrevista en el canal 954

Haru: cuando lo entrevistaran

Extraño: hoy

Astrid: a que hora

Extraño: dudo que lo puedan ver ya va a acabar

Camicazi: gracias (todos entraron a la cafetería)

Astrid: tom ponle al canal 954

Tom: de acuerdo (tomo el control y le cambio al canal que le indicaron)

En la televisión

Conductora: bueno hipo gracias por esta entrevista

Hipo: de nada

Conductora: bueno los dejamos con dos canción de hipo estas se llama Please y Janus

_**Hey, Yeah**____****_

_**Estaba Intoxicado por eso lloré**____**  
**__**Te esperé frente a tu casa**____**  
**__**Con la luz apagada entre a la casa**____**  
**__**Te vi con él y me ahogue con mi aliento**____**  
**__**Ojos que se fijaban en tus besos**____**  
**__**Lo abrazaste y se quedó dormida**____****_

_**Realmente te odio**____**  
**__**me muerdo los labios y trago mis lágrimas**____**  
**__**me quedé allí como un loco**____****_

_**Para mí aún eres sólo tu**____**  
**__**Para siempre, sólo tu**____**  
**__**Con el estallido de mis lágrimas, grito**____**  
**__**Yo grito por ti**____****_

_**Simplemente no lo consigo, consigo**____**  
**__**¿Por qué no lo consigo? , lo consigo**____****_

_**Por favor si lo miras a el, no sonrías**____**  
**__**Por favor no lo beses**____**  
**__**Porque tu eres una tramposa, una mentirosa y una asesina**____****_

_**Cuando cierro mis ojos bebé**____**  
**__**Creo que todavía estoy a tu lado**____****_

_**Tu aliento, tu amor dentro de mí**____**  
**__**Me sujeta fuertemente y no puedo escapar**____**  
**__**Por que llueve y la separación es arrastrada,**____**  
**__**Quiero que estos recuerdos desaparezcan**____**  
**__**En la oscuridad, en un remoto lugar**____**  
**__**Por favor, toma mis dolorosas lágrimas**____****_

_**Para mí aún eres sólo tu**____**  
**__**Para siempre, sólo tu**____**  
**__**Con el estallido de mis lágrimas, grito**____**  
**__**Yo grito por ti**____****_

_**Entre el difuso humo del tabaco**____**  
**__**Te dispersas**____**  
**__**Comienzas a grabarte dentro de lo más profundo en blanco**____**  
**__**Yo no te puedo olvidar**____****_

_**Oh girl**____**  
**__**Gritando como un loco, te amo sólo a ti**____**  
**__**Lo lamento, se lo ruego**____**  
**__**le pido**____****_

_**Simplemente no lo consigo, consigo**____**  
**__**¿Por qué no lo consigo? , lo consigo**____**  
**__**Por favor si lo miras a el, no sonrías**____**  
**__**Por favor no lo beses**____**  
**__**Porque tu eres una tramposa, una mentirosa y una asesina**____****_

_**Oh baby, te necesito**____**  
**__**Te llevaste mi amor**____**  
**__**y lo mataste niña**____****_

_**No necesitas hacerlo de esta manera**____**  
**__**Te llevaste mi amor**____**  
**__**y lo mataste niña**____****_

_**¿Por qué mi corazón llora?**____**  
**__**Oh girl, Es como si me matara**____**  
**__**Te llevaste mi amor**____**  
**__**y lo mataste niña**____**  
**__**Baby... lo mataste**___

HIPO: Janus

**Puedo estar sonriendo ahora, pero estoy tratando de mantenerlo en****  
****Estoy agarrando fuertemente mis dos manos****  
****Estás siendo engañado cuando digo que estoy bien****  
****Estoy perdiendo todas mis lágrimas detrás de la espalda******

**Sus pequeños hombros, temblando, sus labios pequeños****  
****Lo siento - se colapsaría antes que yo****  
****Me trague acaloradamente y derramó lágrimas****  
****Lo siento - me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas******

**Dejé escapar un suspiro más allá de sus hombros, las lágrimas se levantan más allá de sus hombros****  
****Pero sólo yo sé cómo me veo****  
****Quiero vivir en tu memoria hasta el final, quiero sonreír en su memoria****  
****Como un tonto, yo sólo te sonríen******

**Tú no eres una niña mala, no eres una chica mala****  
****Las lágrimas derramadas por mí, puso esas lágrimas****  
****Ella va a ser lastimada, herida por mi culpa, así que tengo que mantenerlo en mi memoria******

**¿Por qué, por qué, por qué estás llorando por mí?****  
****Usted siempre debe sonrisa brillante, ¿por qué lloras?****  
****Olvídate de mí, me cepille y dejar en paz****  
****¿No me creen? Yo no quiero bajar******

**Mi corazón que late desde lo más profundo, el archivo adjunto que es persistente en el interior****  
****Acabo de enterrar como algo que sólo yo sé****  
****Quiero ver tu sonrisa hasta el final, quiero proteger tu sonrisa****  
****Al igual que ayer, sólo me sonríes******

**Tú no eres una chica mala No eres una chica mala****  
****En mi corazón, en mi corazón****  
****Me escondo mis sentimientos, lo escondo para usted así que tengo que mantenerme atrás******

**Sólo tú eres mi amo, si lo deseas, puedes dejarme****  
****Voy a dejarte ir, para ti, yo te dejaré ir******

**Tú no eres una niña mala, no eres una chica mala****  
****Las lágrimas derramadas por mí, puso esas lágrimas****  
****Ella va a ser lastimada, herida por mi culpa, así que tengo que mantenerlo en mi memoria**

**Puedo estar sonriendo ahora, pero estoy tratando de mantenerlo en****  
****Estoy agarrando fuertemente mis dos manos****  
****Estás siendo engañado cuando digo que estoy bien****  
****Estoy perdiendo todas mis lágrimas detrás de la espalda**

**Fin **

**Con esto termino la historia de mi vida en Londres nos vemos asta la continuación los dejo con la duda de si ¿Hipo y astrid vuelven a ser novios o no? ¿Hipo volverá a London? Que emoción agradezco a todos los que leen este fanfiction pero por a hora les digo adiós y esperen la continuación esta se llamara DE REGRESO A LONDRES adiós acepto regaños por separarlo pero mírenlo por el lado bueno la historia sigue quien sabe probablemente regresen a ser novios no se tal ves ******


End file.
